A Long Hot Summer
by BayGirl93
Summary: Elle Cochran is spending the summer after her college graduation in La Push, Washington helping plan her best friend Emily's wedding. She arrives to the Pacific Northwest expecting a summer full of wedding chaos, but was not expecting the beautiful men that awaited her there, especially one hot headed Paul Lahote.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has skillfully and thoughtfully created.

Squeals reverberate throughout the concrete walls of the airport parking structure as Emily and I embrace. It had only been six months since we last saw each other, but so much had happened in that time that it felt like years. I had, by some miracle, managed to graduate from college (it only took me five years-whoops) and she got engaged to a gorgeous amazing man who worshipped the ground she walked on. Seeing her brought me instantly back to my true self; not one burdened by finals, not stressed by family pettiness, and not worried about dealing with stupid New York men. Seeing her was like being in the little home she and I created over a decade ago when we first met.

"Holy hell I missed you!" she says squeezing my shoulders and smiles a smile so bright it can only come from her, a true Emily smile.

"God I know, lets never go six months without seeing eachother again!" We both giggle, knowing that seeing one another frequently is pretty much impossible, her living in Washington and me in New York, but it's comforting in the moment.

"Thank you so much for coming out here to help me with all of this, I really haven't the slightest clue of how to plan a wedding, especially one that's three months away! God.." she stares off into the distance for a second, stress encasing her face, "okay, no, it's gonna be fine!" She shook her head, more trying to convince herself of the statement than me.

"Em, it'll be more than fine, I'm here; and for some god forsaken reason you and Sam have agreed to let me stay with you all summer to plan-thank you by the way."

"Are you kidding? Thank you! I don't know what I would be doing if you weren't here!" She hugs me tightly once more and we make our way to her truck. She and I ramble the entire car ride about what had been happening in our lives. We fill eachother in on our families, school, work, gossip, you name it we cover it.

Two hours later the car comes to a rumbling stop. She turns to me with a bright smile, "we're here!" I truthfully, hadn't even been paying attention to the road, too engrossed in our conversation; now looking around, I was floored. It's not as if I had never seen woods before but her house was encased by them. A thick tree line wound around the cabin she and Sam called home, the redwoods entangled together as if they were forming a huddle around it. My heart swelled, it was as if they were protecting her, the thought was comforting.

She yells towards the cab, "Elle, you coming or what?" My head snaps in her direction, I didn't even notice she'd gotten out of the truck.

I jump letting out a small "whoops" and go to get my bags from the truck bed.

"I'll get those!" a familiar booming voice yells from towards the house. I turn to see Sam, in all his male model-esk glory heading our direction. He stops halfway to the car to wrap an arm around Em's waist and pull her close. The smile and corresponding look he gave her was so intense, even I was enraptured. They kiss briefly then he releases her, moving towards my suitcases.

"Shit Elle, I know you're staying for a few months, but did you need to pack your entire life?" He looks dumbfounded at the three suitcases I had brought with me.

Shrugging, "it's good to see you too Samuel." Winking at me, he begins unloading the bags with ease, an amazing feat seeing as though it took me nearly 20 minutes to pick up and maneuver those suckers at the airport's check in desk.

"Come, I'll show you the house." Em holds out a hand to me, I look back at Sam with my bags feeling a little guilty for not helping him. "Don't worry about him, he bench-presses like 800 pounds, he's fine." She says waving her hand as if the 150 pounds of luggage was as light as a feather.

We make our way up the porch of their place and into a welcoming, quaint living room. Pictures line the walls not covered by windows. Not just of her and Sam though, but of dozens of people, all Quileute from the looks of it, some of the pictures appeared to be dated back decades if not centuries. An oversized couch facing an abnormally large television almost took over the rest of the room but somehow seems to fit.

"Living space/tv room/family room, whatever you want to call it." Emily says, holding out her hands and doing a full 360 degree turn in the space. She continues onto the kitchen which had a table made out to sit way too many people than it appeared capable of holding. "Kitchen, a lot of the boys eat their meals here so we keep it fully stocked and ready to entertain at all times-help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantries."

She pivots and continues through the house, "boys?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She continues walking, "Okay, men" she put air quotes around the men part. "They're all Sam's friends and co-workers, they're over pretty much constantly, you'll get used it." She waves her hand again, like it was the most casual thing in the world, then looks over her shoulder and winks; "a couple of them are single too."

I roll my eyes, but pause, and then nod considering this fact. A summer fling could be fun. "Upstairs is the master and the office, I have pretty much all the wedding stuff in the office so I'll show you that later. Here's your bathroom," she pushes the door open to a simple full bathroom, the whole thing a pale shade of blue. Anywhere else I would've thought the color needed to be changed but it fit Em for some reason. "I've been meaning to paint it..." she says trailing off.

"I like it, it's very you" that comment earns me a bright "Emily smile" and we continue down a narrow hallway.

"Aaaaand, here's your room." Opening the door she walks inside a picturesque little bedroom. Two sets of windows lined the walls opposite to the door and the one adjoining it. A bed, with a rustic metal frame sat tucked under one set of windows and a small bench under the other. Across from the bed was a teal, weathered dresser with a long lace runner on the top with a small mirror and picture frame sitting on top of it. "I know it doesn't quite match the house, but I wanted to make it perfect for you."

It didn't match the rest of the house, it seemed to be the only room without either oak or honey colored walls. These were a creamy white, it offset the furniture perfectly. "It's perfect Em, ugh, you're the best. What did I do to deserve you?" She shrugs, her eyes pointing the ceiling, I let out a soundless laugh. Sam came into the room just then, maneuvering my suitcases into the space.

"I'll let you unpack, and don't worry you have a nightstand coming and a place to hang your clothes to dry and dewrinkle. I know you and your aversion to dryers." I open my mouth to protest, "I know, I know, you don't want them to shrink your clothes, yada yada. Seth's bringing that stuff by tonight."

Shrieking at the mention of his name, "Oh My God little Sethie, I haven't seen that kid in years, wow this is exciting!" I rub my hands together, I must have still been in high school the last time I had seen Seth; he, his sister and I were all visiting Emily and her family during the same two weeks one summer. He was a little shit but such a cutie.

"Yeah, he's not so little anymore." Sam chuckled, "HI by the way, jesus, all the excitement for Em and none for me?" He pouts and holds his arms open; I easily walk into his embrace. We had only met once in person prior to this. Em visited for a long weekend during Christmas and he came with. I was pissed at the time because Em was never the girl to prioritize men, especially those who she hadn't been seeing for long, but she was so happy with him I couldn't stay resentful. Plus, he grew on me, he was nice and funny, a bit overprotective at times but it's clear he would run into a burning building for her and that made me happy, in a sadistic way.

Two hours later I was called from my room by booming voices in the other room. I followed them to find a Seth who was indeed not so little anymore. He looked a good two times larger than the Seth I once knew. Easily 6 foot something, his shoulders were broad and muscular, his face was still a bit boyish but had a rugged aspect to it. This boy, no this man, got incredibly hot. He caught me coming into the room out of the corner of his eye and gave me a heart-stoppingly beautiful smile.

"Elle!" He said spreading his arms wide and walking over to me, enveloping me in a warm, like physically hot, hug.

"Seth! Holy shit, you're so grown! You're huge, how much of a growth spurt can one have, jesus." His smile got even bigger, if that was possible, his eyes grew payful.

"My body isn't the only thing that's grown if you know what I mean." Giving me a wicked side smile, he winks. Holy shit.

Emily made a gagging sound in the corner of the room where she and Sam were standing. "Oh my god." She turned and held her stomach as she walked into the kitchen.

"Seth, just put the furniture in Elle's room, you know which one it is so don't even ask her to show you." Sam barked orders like a military general. Seth and I both laugh as he went out to his truck to get the nightstand and clothing rack and I went to the kitchen to see what Em was doing as she escaped Seth's flirting.

I give her a sheepish grin as I entered the room. She rolls her eyes when she sees my look. "He's still 4 years younger than us you know. He just turned 18 last month."

I shrugged, "age is but a number my dear friend," she rolls her eyes once more. "But seriously, he's gotten so hot, like he was a cute little preteen but…wow…just wow." Her body convulses as if she was going to hurl at my words "okay, okay, I get it" I jump up on the counter, kicking my legs in front of me as she washes dishes in the sink.

The front door opens just then, loudly clanging against the door stop that hindered it from knocking into the many pictures adorning the living room wall. In walks another tall, handsome, tan, well built, man. One of the major differences from Sam and Seth however, is that this one was very much shirtless. He looked like a super hero from a Marvel movie, sweeping into the room to save the day. Holy hell.

I learn the shirtless superhero's name was Quill and that he, Seth and Sam all work at the garage that Sam's family owns in town. If all of the men around here look like these three I was in for a very long hot summer and holy shit was I looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

Seth's, Quil's and Sam's voices all roared through the house as they joked amongst themselves, bagging on eachother for this or that. Em and I are now curled up on the couch, her brow furrowed behind her laptop as she scans Pinterest boards for wedding décor ideas. I was scrolling through social media and found myself craving something bubbly. "I need a drink, want one?"

Em didn't look up from her screen "yeah, there's a few local beers in the fridge, grab me one will ya?"

I find the beers, and started looking around the kitchen for an opener. As if Sam could read my mind, "last drawer to your right," he shouts then returns to the commotion that was the three of them. As I'm popping the lids off, the screen door at the back of the house slides open and in comes arguably the most attractive man I have ever seen. Coming from the New York City, I've been surrounded by models, and people who pay good money to look beautiful my whole life but holy hell this man was the organic, 100%, real deal. He was just as tall as the other three, and his muscles even more defined if that was possible. Like Quil, he sauntered in without a shirt and I couldn't help from raking my eyes over is abs and chest. I want to touch it, be all up in it. His face was angular, yet the curve of his nose and chin were soft, and I want to bite them both.

"Hey" he boomed towards the three loud mouths at the table and crosses the room in easy strides, almost to Sam's side he stops-turning his head to make full eye contact with me. I have never experienced butterflies like I have when our eyes meet. My palms start sweating around the beer bottles I was now barely gripping. The look on his face was unreadable-astonished maybe? Then it became hard, my stomachs' butterflies feel as if they're doused with acid as his face turns cold and angry. We were still making intense eye contact as he lets out one word, then turns on his heel and leaves the house at a lightning speed-"fuck."

Sam jumps up immediately to follow the gorgeous angry stranger out the door, Seth staring off after them with a baffled look on his face. I had no idea what just happened; I mean yes I guess I did, a gorgeous man-if not the most gorgeous man I've ever seen-saw me and immediately fled the scene. I had experienced rejection a few times in my life, but this stung, a lot, the feeling cloaked me with unease.

"That's Paul, don't worry he's always that rude and weird, you get used to it." Quil's smile was casual but I could tell there was more to what he was saying. His brow furrowed ever so lightly as he looks away.

Em was at my side then, I didn't even hear her move, she grabs the beer I had gotten for her. "Ignore Paul, he's a big grump." She smiles but glances at Quil several times, I open my mouth to ask what the hell was up with this Paul guy but she spoke before I could get a word out. "Now, I haven't seen you in forever so we have a lot of partying to make up for. Drink up!" We clink out glasses and take a swig of the crisp delicious beer, about to lower it from my mouth she lifts her hand to my bottle, making sure I can't remove it. I let out a laugh that makes the beer spatter up onto my face and step away from her reach.

"Ohhh so that's how tonight's going to go huh?" I say raising an eyebrow at her, accepting her challenge, she smiles and shrugs.

"Come on Elle, you just graduated college, go crazy!" Waving her hands above her head, her beer sloshes out of the bottle and onto the tile of the kitchen floor. "Shit," she mumbles looking down laughing, setting her beer down as she moves to clean it. The two boys were speaking at an unnecessary high volume again as Em pulls me back to the family rooms' couch.

Three hours later we were both 4 beers in and dancing around the living room to 90's throwbacks. Sam finally returns and stands at the kitchen counter watching us for I don't even know how long until we notice. Well, by watching us, I mean watching Em, he was completely enamored by her, the way he looked at her was just so…intense. It almost made me jealous, I'm never one to really _want_ to be in a relationship but seeing them made me want what they had-real, undeniable, intoxicating love. When Em notices him she bounces over his way almost immediately, throwing her arms around his neck and leaning into him, as he envelops her into his. It didn't take much to figure out that they had completely forgot about me, hell, they probably forgot about every person on the planet when they canoodle with such intensity. Feeling like a voyeur, I make my way to the bathroom to pee off some of this beer. Washing my hands I made eye contact with myself in the mirror. What was wrong with me that I couldn't find a love like Em and Sam's? All of the relationships I've had in the past turn out absolutely awful, not one of them sticking for more than a year. My eyes raked over my appearance, my brown hair with its lively long curls, hazel eyes, full lips. Jesus, okay pity party over, I will find stupid storybook romance but until then, I'll have fun.

Leaving the bathroom I find myself hoping that one of the men here could possibly serve as some fun these next few months. My first thought was of Paul, the gorgeous man who could barely stand the sight of me, just thinking of him made my butterflies return. Good lord, this beer must be like a 7% because this is not normal behavior for me. Sure I can think about someone sexually pretty immediately, but butterflies? This is new, and I don't like it. Here I was ready to throw myself at a stranger just because of his liquid brown eyes, his booming husky voice, his unbelievable body…

Something made contact with the side of my face and I jerk back staring at the crumpled napkin on the ground. "HELLO? Elle, are you hungry? I'm making mac and cheese!" Em was in the kitchen holding a package of mac and cheese in her hand wearing an expectant look on her face.

"Actually, I'M making mac and cheese, you are so drunk I wouldn't trust you to make a pb & j sandwich right now." Sam took the container from Em's hand; she gave him a look as if he just offended everything she stood for.

Throwing her hand on her chest, "I could make an amazing pb & j sandwich right now for your information!" Her body sways a little as she answers, betraying the point she's attempting to make.

"Jeez, Em, you used to be able to drink me under the table, where's your tolerance these days?" I inquire, she was always the first one to start drinking and the last one to stop in the past.

"I never drink much anymore, I'm too busy spending time with my mannnn" she elongates the last word and rubs her hands up and down Sam's back. He turns to me mouthing 'oh boy', I couldn't help but laugh.

I'm able to shake off the thoughts of men and my ever wavering self-confidence as soon as the mac and cheese is served which I chase down with another beer. Before I know it, Em is falling asleep at the table and we call it a night, I'm out like a light as soon as my head hits the pillow but not before silently hoping I'll have dreams of one of the beautiful men I met today…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and ideas from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.**

Em and I didn't wake up until it was nearly 10am the next day. My head felt cloudy and pounded slightly as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. After I was clean and dressed I found Em sprawled out on the couch, watching "Say Yes to the Dress" with an icepack splayed across her forehead.

"How ya doing?" I attempted to sound chipper but my body moved in slow motion and so did my words.

"Ugggggh" was all she said as I sat next to her, picking her legs up and putting them across my lap. "I need greasy food and an entire bottle of advil."

Laughing at her face which was contorted in desire for the food and pain from the headache she clearly had; "Okay, but I don't think I can leave the house yet."

"Fair enough." Nodding and turning her attention to the TV. We watched at least three episodes until Seth comes clambering through the front door.

"Well well well, you two look like a couple of 16 year olds who just drank for their very first time." He laughs stopping in the middle of the room and crossing his arms, an amused smile covering his face.

Em flips him off. "It's the altitude" I blame falsely.

He barks a laugh, "altitude?! The ocean is literally 100 feet away!" I flip him off too, he raises his hands in defeat "Okay, hungover grumps." He makes his way to the kitchen and starts opening and closing cupboard doors.

"Sethhhhh" Em mumbles, he pears his head around the doorway looking at her incredulously.

"What?" he asks, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Picking her body up slightly so she can turn to him with a soft sweet smile on her face, "if I give you money will you get us food? You can have whatever you like…?"

He groans, "Em, I'm over here to get food!"

"Please?" She lowers her head and stares up at him, sticking her lower lip out ever so slightly.

"Yeah, please Seth." I chime in, clasping my hands together in front of me, giving him the sweetest smile I can muster.

As soon as he makes eye contact with me, I knew we got him. He rolls his eyes, "fine" he huffs.

An hour later the three of us are sitting on the ground of the family room, backs leaning against the sofa stuffing our faces with fries, chicken tenders and hamburgers. My hangover has luckily worn off but Em's is still going strong.

"We're gonna have to build up your alcohol tolerance. I'm here all summer and I don't plan on being sober for most of it." I say between bites, she sends me a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, but let's please not talk about alcohol when I'm this hungover or I'll puke up this entire meal." She takes a deep breath and returns to her hamburger, Seth and I exchange glances and he chuckles.

My eyes linger on him a little longer than they probably should have. He has changed so much from when I last saw him; his eyes have always been similar to Em's, hazel around the edges but a pure green near the pupil. They were gorgeous offset by his smooth olive skin, his features were so much more defined by age; his jaw stronger and more angular, his lips fit fuller on his face. The biggest giveaway to his youth was the slight pink that still shone on his cheeks. He truly was incredibly handsome. He must have caught me gaping out of the corner of his eye because they flicker to me and a small smile creeps to his lips. I turn back to my meal immediately, throwing a glance to Em, hoping she didn't catch me ogling but she's too engrossed by her hamburger to notice.

"So, Elle" Seth starts, clearing his throat slightly, "how does your boyfriend feel about you being so far away for the summer?" My cheeks flush slightly, I can't help that my heart thuds a little louder than normal in my chest knowing he wants to know if I have a boyfriend or not. It's been a while since a wanted advance had come my way, even if it was Em's cousin and even if he was younger.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Seth." I look up with him through my lashes, hell, Em can get mad all she likes. A bright smile breaks out across his face.

"She doesn't have one and you're not going to take her off the market." Em's tone is stern and she gives him a pointed look.

"Come on Em, I was just-"his hands are in mid-air as she cuts him off with another look, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head slightly to the side. What the fuck Em? It's not like we were jumping into bed together!

I attempt to hide the annoyance from my face as I stare at her, she avoids my gaze and changes the subject. "So Elle, I was thinking we can finalize the plans for the reception room setup tomorrow, you know, after we're feeling 100%"

Still a little shook by her curtness with Seth and her refusal to let us even entertain the idea of a summer fling, I simply nod at her. She gives me a returning smile and we finish the rest of the meal talking and joking. I try to be present, but I can't seem to shake the idea that she disapproves of Seth and I for some reason other than our age. She and I have both dated people younger and older than us before and neither of us ever said anything about the age difference because we trusted each other's judgement. I would think that it was because she was related to him but she had a fling with my brother two summers ago while she was visiting and it was fine because I knew it wasn't anything serious. Seth and I wouldn't be serious; we live on opposite sides of the country for god's sake.

Around five, Em suggests picking up pizza and bringing it to Sam and the guys at the garage when they close. After getting dressed and throwing a bit of makeup on we set off. It takes all three of us to carry all of the pizzas to the car and into the garage when we arrive. The four giant doors that line the front of the building are all wide open, each with a different car inside, two raised up by metal poles, being worked on from below the other two are on the ground. I can't see Sam, in fact I can't see anyone other than a bare back of a man who's hunkered over the side of the first car. His muscles ripple as he leans over the vehicle, I can't help but gawk at his golden skin and how the muscles move under it, taught and strong. There's music blaring so I don't know how Sam hears us arrive but the music suddenly shuts off and he climbs out from under the second vehicle, covered in oil and grease but Em doesn't seem to mind as he quickly moves to her, taking the pizza and kissing her lips chastely.

Quill bounds over to me then, not as covered in grease as Sam but still pretty filthy, "here, let me grab those," he says with a smile and lifts the four pizzas I was carrying out of my arms.

My eyes flicker back to the man who was hunched over the first car, hoping it was a new prospect for me, he was now wiping his hands on a rag, turning to face us. I realize quickly it's Paul as his face comes into view, his short hair was disheveled on his head and beads of sweat trailed down the side of his face onto his sculpted chest. I suck in a quick breath and my stomach does flips.

He wipes his face with the rag he was holding and makes eye contact with Em; "well well well, look what the cat dragged in." A playful smile covers his mouth and my stomach assaults my insides. I couldn't have even imagined his smile would be that handsome-that magnetic. She must have made a face or stuck her tongue out at him because he let out a soft laugh and I had to look away, I couldn't handle how handsome he was or the sound of his laugh. Am I going insane? I have never been so attracted to anyone-ever. I glance back up and he's saying something to Seth, too distracted by my thoughts to even make out what. When his eyes fall on me, any trace of a smile disappears and his face goes cold, just like it did when we met yesterday. I try to give him a faint smile but who knows what it actually came out as. I felt myself go numb. What the fuck was up with this guy? Does he not want his friends having other friends? I wish it didn't bother me as much as it did. Part of me wants to flip him off, yell at him, confront him and ask what his problem is. How dare this stranger make me feel inferior. But I won't, at least not yet, I was too attracted to him to find out the truth behind his apparent detestation of me.

Em grabbed my hand and pulls me past the men we were standing with and into the garage. She slaps Paul's arm as we past and he let out an audible gasp, probably from the surprise of the action, he's so muscular I doubt it inflicted much pain. Leading me past the cars, we enter a small waiting room to the right of the garage itself. It was filled with a spattering of chairs and a small coffee table with a handful of outdated magazines strewn across it. There was a desk in the left corner of the room which we passed to go to a doorway next to it. The desk was piled high with disorganized papers, receipts and clutter-how do they get anything done with that mess? Opening the door she led me to, we climb a staircase on the other side of it which opened to a large room with a couch on the right side of it, a table in the middle with mismatched chairs encircling it and a small kitchenette against the wall on the left side. The room was comfortable but hot as hell.

"Jesus, it's a thousand degrees in here," Em whines, making her way to the window behind the couch, powering on the AC unit there. Luckily the room cooled down pretty quickly as everyone and the pizzas made their way to the table. Two men who I hadn't met yet enter the room after Sam did, they were joking with eachother and quickly made their way to the table to grab a plate and pile it high with pizza. They were tall, tan, and beautiful just like every other man around here apparently.

Em came to my side before anyone sat down and as the men were still loading their plates; "Jake, Embry, this is my best friend Elle! Elle, this is Jake and Embry!" They both gave me big smiles.

Embry's the first to speak, "hey Elle, welcome to our little piece of paradise!" He winks and shoves a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Jake extends his hand to me, "hey Elle, good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Instead of looking at Em when he says this, which I would have expected, he glances across the table; I follow his eyes to Paul who has his narrowed back at him. What the fuck? Why would he hear anything about me from that asshole? My brow furrows but Jake looks back at me and continues, "better get some pizza before it's all gone!"

Sure enough the men have already gone through four of the pizzas…literally how in the world? Em hands me a plate and dishes me two slices of pepperoni-my favorite. "It's not New York City pizza, but it's pretty damn good." She smiles and we sit with all the men.

"That's right, you're from the big apple!" Embry exclaims, "you must really love Em to spend the summer away from that place, I bet it's so wild and fun!"

I can't help but laugh, everyone assumes that everyone automatically loves New York City. I mean, I do, it's not only home but it's one of my favorite places in the world but the assumption gets me everytime. "It is wild and fun yes, but I'm happy to be here, it's so beautiful, and calm."

Embry smiles and before he can respond Seth chimes in, a wicked grin on his face, "it's not always calm, just you wait." I don't know what he means by that and I want to ask but he winces as I hear some force clang against his leg under the table. Em's too far to be able to kick him so it had to have been someone on either side of him, Sam or Paul. My money's on Sam. "Fuck!" He exclaims and gives a deadly look directed at Paul. Interesting.

After dinner, we drop Seth off at his house and head home, before we go inside however, Em says there's something she wants to show me. It's almost sunset and the trees around her house glow a golden green. We walk through her backyard, to a small path in the right-hand corner of it, it's paved in dirt and slightly windy through the trees. When we reach the end of the trail I'm met by one of the most breathtaking views I've ever seen. We're on an overlook that peers out over the ocean, the sun dances along the edge of the horizon; the sky is painted in pinks, purples, yellows and oranges. It's something you would see on someone's desktop background, not in real life. I'm in awe.

"Pretty marvelous, isn't it?" Em breathes, closing her eyes , her skin glowing in the light bouncing off the waves.

"It's unbelievable, I can't believe you live here."

She smiles, "move here and you can too," sending me a wink. I could move here, it's not like I have a job waiting for me back home. But it was just that-home. I would miss my Mom so much, not being within the same city as her, I'd probably miss my dad a bit even though he pisses me off beyond compare. I may even miss Jack, the man my mom remarried a couple years back, we weren't close, but he was kind. Most of all I'd miss kara. My half-sister my mom had with Jack. She was such a big part of me, of my world. She was the light I never knew I needed in my life. My heart twitched in my chest.

"Hey," Em put her hand on my arm, "I'm not asking you to, I mean, I'd love it if you lived here, but I'm not-"

I cut her off, "I know, I know, I'm just thinking about it." We both give each other a full smile and she nods back towards the way we came as we make our way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

I woke up early the next morning, I hadn't set an alarm but I chalk it up to my body still being on East Coast time. Both Sam and Em are in the kitchen when I enter it, puttering around, giggling and teasing each other. My heart twinges a bit with adoration and…jealousy? Seeing them like this, making breakfast together it's such a simple act, a part of a daily routine no doubt, but it made me wish I had what they had.

Pushing my pity party away, I put a smile on my face and entered the room. "Good morning love birds" I chime and was met with a bright grin from Em as she turned to see me.

"Hi!" She squeals, "hungry?" Holding up the plate of bacon she had in her hand, my stomach rumbling in response. The front door clanged open and footsteps came from the living room, no doubt one of the many men who appear to just come and go freely around here.

"I smell bacon!" Embry shouted as he made his way to the kitchen. Taking the plate from Em, I move it to the table, not before Embry steps in front of me, giving me a sheepish grin and stealing two pieces from the top of it. "Thanks," he winks at me and my heart does a little flutter. Did all of these men have to be so damn handsome and charismatic?

Rolling my eyes I make my way around him to the table and return to Em's side to get more food. When all of the food was dispersed and the drinks poured we sat down to eat.

Not even one bite in Embry turns to me, "Elle, so you're single huh? Why is that?"

I nearly choke at his question and Em drops her fork, "Embry, what the fuck? You can't just ask someone that! If she wants to be single, she can be single!"

I smile at Em's defense, and turn to Embry, "and may I ask who you are dating Casanova?"

His face dulls a bit, "well…no one, I mean, RIGHT NOW."

"And why is that?" I bring my hand to my chin and tilt my head to the side, my brows furrowing together. He stammers a bit and struggles to produce an answer-amateur. "Don't dish it if you can't take it honey." I return to my plate and Sam barks a laugh. Embry lets out a little huff. I'm not one to back down from any form of confrontation, but that was too easy.

"Elle, so I'm thinking we survey what supplies I have so far and go over the checklist I made for décor, and figure out if there's anything else I didn't think of?" I nod immediately, knowing full well she's anxious to get to wedding planning, it's clearly been weighing on her mind-rightfully so. "Oh and tomorrow we have a meeting with the florist, who's a loyal customer of the garages' so hopefully she'll give us a good deal, but you definitely need to come with me with your bargaining skills."

"Em, you're not gonna bargain an old woman over flowers!" Sam's voice is showered with astonishment.

"Oh you bet your ass I am Sam Uley! Remember when you fixed her beat up old Camaro a couple months ago and she talked you down to almost half the original price you wanted from her. She better give us a good deal or I'm going to pop all her tires and charge her full price!" Em was feeling fiery today and I was here for it. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't respond-smart man.

"I'm sorry," I raised my hand in front of me, "you let an old woman bargain over the price of her bill? Shouldn't that be set, you know, you have labor multiplied by time add in parts, taxes and base service fee and call it a day?"

Sam's head bobs side to side, "that's basically how it goes."

"Then why are you letting people bargain your prices?"

"Because Sam's a big softy," Embry chimes in.

I shake my head, "well at least you're charging them. With that mess of a desk you have at the shop I'm surprised any paperwork gets fully processed. I mean, how long does it take to do your taxes?"

Sam's face gets hard, "we manage, thanks for your concern Elle." Em wraps her hand around his forearm. Shit, third day here and I'm already ticking people off.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful. I guess I'm just fresh out of studying this stuff, but I haven't actually done anything with it, so really who am I to talk?" I hold my hands up and glance at Em who seems to be thinking something over because when we make eye contact, she's looking right through me.

"Elle should totally help you at the shop! She has a business degree, and she is right, you could use the organization. She could help you with the books! Quill can only half ass them for so long, he's still working on cars and he watches Claire 24/7, it'd be perfect!" She's beaming at Sam by the end of her spiel and he places a hand on hers, calming her excitement.

"Actually, Elle, that would be perfect, would you at least look over what we have? See if you can do anything to get us organized and we could go from there?"

The offer shocks me, especially since he was so defensive of me giving him shit about the disorganization, but I accept almost immediately.

"Sweet, we can start next week. I doubt Em will be okay with me taking you away from her your first week here." He smiles at Em who squeezes his arm again, and nods in agreement.

The rest of the morning is pretty much spent solely focused on wedding preparations. Em and I map the wedding reception, discussing everything from centerpieces to place cards. By the time afternoon rolls around we're both going stir crazy from being in the office we have since dubbed "the wedding room" all day.

"Okay." Em says with a huff, "I need to get out of this room, let's go to the florist?" I nod enthusiastically, we'd been sitting for so long my muscles ached to be stretched and utilized.

The drive from La Push, where Em lived to Port Angeles, where the flower shop was, wasn't a long one but it sure was gorgeous. Everywhere you looked bright green trees lined the road, almost as if we were in the Emerald city. The flower shop was larger than I expected, though it was probably the only one in at least a 20 mile radius. Plants of varying shapes, sizes and colors were displayed on stands big and small outside of it. As soon as we entered we were met with the smell that it so unequivocally indicative of a florist, like someone rubbed flowers between their hands, and shoved them in front of your nose. Two long fridges lined either wall inside the building, covering them from floor to ceiling, they both danced with colors from the arrangements each held. There only appeared to be one person working, which may have ruined Em's hopes for a discount because it was not a little old woman she spoke about, but rather a tall handsome man.

Hearing us approach, he lifted his head revealing a gorgeous smile. "Hi! How can I help you today?"

"Uh, hi, I was hoping Betty was working today, is she here?" Em's fire to get a good deal earlier seemed to have been extinguished, guess I'll be taking the reins on this one.

The handsome man looked around a bit, amusement in his eyes. "Nope, but she's taught me everything I know, I'm sure I can help you out."

Disappointment is evident on Em's face, I want to kick her, if she wants a good deal, she can't pout about who's helping us. "We need, flowers, lots of them, I'm getting married." Her spirit picks up at the mention of marriage, I send the man a bright smile-maybe he's straight and will give a couple of pretty ladies a deal.

"Well you've come to the right place, what were you thinking?" He's incredibly enthusiastic and helpful and the three of us pour over the floral plans Em created. He makes suggestions about which flowers will last the longest for the centerpieces and bouquets, which ones to have on the end of the benches lining the wedding aisle, his customer service is amazing; by the time we finish making our choices I feel like I need to write him a glowing Yelp review.

When he gives us our total, Em winces and glances at me. Showtime. I slap on the most persuasive smile-the one I use when I'm trying to get into some hoity toity party in SoHo that I most definitely did not have an invitation to. "Here's the thing, Betty is an amazing and loyal customer of my friend here's fiancé who always gives her a REALLY good deal on her car repairs and we were hoping there could be some kind of 'we scratch your back, you scratch mine' deal to be worked out? We promise we'll recommend this place to all of our friends and family, AND we'll both give you good Yelp reviews."

His eyes narrowed skeptically but he rested his elbow on the counter and placed his head in his hand, thinking over the proposition. I pressed my body into the front of the counter so my cleavage was just a tad bit closer to his view. Sure sure, using your body in such an outright way is not something I would ever teach Kara to do and my inner feminist cringed at the movement but I know for a fact the price he gave us is out of Em and Sam's budget so sacrifices must be made. Just as I had hoped, he did notice me moving closer and he straightened, looking down at me from his tall frame, his light brown eyes glinting ever so slightly with flirtation.

"I tell you what, I can give you the friends and family discount, 25%, IF you go out on a date with me." His gorgeous smile returned, his cheeks and eyes scrunching under the weight of it. He really was handsome, so handsome that I almost forgot my bargaining skills and gave in.

"40% and I'll give you my phone number." I shot back, returning his smile in fervor.

His eyes sparkled, but narrowed at my counter, "30%."

"35"

"32, that's the best I can do." He shot his hand out between us and I took it. "You drive a hard bargain there…" he trailed off, asking my name.

"Elle, and right back at you…"

"Adam." He turns to Em, extending his hand to her as well, "your wedding will be gorgeous no doubt. Sam's a lucky man." Winking he made his way to the computer to complete the ordering process.

Hold up, he knows Sam? "So Sam's worked on your car before?"

"Oh Sam and I go way back, I would've given you guys the friends and family discount regardless."

My temper began to flare within me, "you little shit!" I couldn't help my outburst, Em swatted me with her hand, I give her a look warning her not to test me.

Adam holds his hands up, "Hey hey hey, I would've asked you out regardless, at least this way you got an extra 7% off your tab because of it!" His hands were still up and his eyes were slightly wide but everything else about his countenance screamed amusement. I narrow my eyes at him, his amusement subsides and his brown eyes grow weary. "Look I'm sorry, that was a shady thing of me to do, you…you don't have to give me your number." I purse my lips together and look away. He turns to Em and finishes up the order and delivery details.

I'm still highkey pissed as we're ready to leave but I grab one of the business cards from next to the cash register and scribble my number on the back of it. "Use this next week, when I'm not as annoyed," I pass the card to him and that gorgeous smile returns again, his eyes illuminating his smooth dark skin. I can't help but return the smile but roll my eyes as I do. "Come on Em" I turn, looping my arm in hers and steering us out of the shop.

"Whoa" is all she says as we make our way to the car.

"I don't want to talk about it," I warn, she chuckles and we head back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

The next morning I'm woken up by loud voices coming from the kitchen. It's Saturday which means the shop's closed, so the guys must be over for breakfast. I sneak into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and make myself semi-presentable, I want at least one of these hot men to sleep with me by the time the summer's over. It's a crude thought, but sue me, I'm only human and they're all gorgeous. After throwing on shorts and an off the shoulder top I make my way to the kitchen where Seth and Em are cooking and the rest of the men are sitting around the table talking amongst themselves.

Em sees me out of the corner of her eye, "awesome, you're up! I was about to come wake you, breakfast is about to be served!"

Giving her a big smile, "good morning sunshine, smells delish!"

"Hey where's my good morning?!" Seth whines, I prance over to him, and just to piss Em off, lean up on my tip toes and plant a loud kiss on his cheek. He's startled by this and gives me a huge smile. There's a slight ruckus from the table, but I ignore the urge to turn and investigate, these men always seem to be making noise one way or another.

"Good morning Seth, what's for breakfast?" He looks back towards the table and has a slightly cowered look on his face but waves his arm like Vanna White over the spread in front of us; pancakes, eggs, sausages, muffins, and fruit all piled high on large serving platters. There must be enough to feed at least two dozen people, either Em is severely overly prepared or these men can really consume a ton of food.

"Okay everyone get your food, buffet style as always!" Em chimes over the table of animated conversations, she hands me a plate, "here, we have to go first or all the food will be gone."

I laugh but her face stays serious, "the boys can eat all of this food?!"

"We're men, and yes we can." A strong, sexy voice behind me answers my question, it's the first time Paul has spoken to me directly and of course it's because I pissed him off. I glance up at him, his face hard and slightly annoyed but when our eyes meet his expression softens slightly. Em puts a spoonful of eggs on my plate bringing me back to reality. I turn and fill my plate.

I automatically follow Em and sit next to her at the table. I expect Paul to retreat to the farthest point away from me since he still can't seem to stand me but he chooses the spot across from me, diving into his meal immediately.

Em and I are only halfway through our servings when the _men_ start going back for seconds. In between helpings, Embry claps his hands together, "so, I think we need to go to Jay's tonight." Em, Jake, Sam and Quill all cheer in agreement, Seth groans-it must be somewhere 21+.

Paul doesn't react but looks across the table at me, "you in for Jay's city girl?" His voice thick with condescension and it made my blood boil ever so slightly. It only made me more pissed that my stomach did a flip at the fact that he was talking directly to me for a second time today. This beautiful infuriating man.

"Of course she's in! Alcohol and dancing are two of Elle's first loves!" Em wrapped her arm around my shoulder, squeezing it. If it was alcohol and dancing, I was most definitely in, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a reply. I turn to Em and give her a smile and nod, she squeals.

"Yes! I need to let looooose," Embry elongated the word and shaking his shoulders ever so slightly. The act made me smile, my good friend Dan back home would do that whenever we were getting ready to go out. Him and Embry would look so good together, I'll have to talk to Em about it. "Okay, so pregame here, obviously, let's say 8:30?"

"8:30?!" I couldn't hide my surprise, the only time I've ever gone out at 8:30 was if I was drinking the whole day leading up to it.

"Bars don't stay open all night here, like they do in _your_ city" Paul chimes in with the condescension once more and I cannot control my head cocking slightly and the glare I throw his way. I may be abnormally attracted to him but holy hell was he a dick.

"That'd be so great if they did though! Remember when we went to that concert in Bushwick and ended up bar hopping in Williamsburg till 5am?" Em asks wistfully, she had come visit me when she turned 21, I had been using a fake ID for years but she was too stubborn to get one. We had gone to a DJ set in an old converted warehouse then bar hopped our way around Brooklyn, crashing at one of my high school friends' house we just happened to see out that night. New York was magical that way, one thing would lead to another and the next thing you know your night goes from one plan to a thousand.

I smile brightly "and the guy at the third bar-" I start laughing before I can even get the story out. Em and I had met this guy who seemed nice enough at first but then he started making perverse jokes. As soon as the first one left his lips I turned my back to him and focused the conversation on Em, but the guy persisted. When I had just about had enough and was going to tell him to go fuck himself, Em threw her entire drink on him and yelled something about him being a creepy pervert. He ended up stumbling over a comeback and called us both monkey farts and we laughed in his face and then continued to laugh for a solid straight 20 minutes after. To this day we still call each other a monkey fart from time to time.

At the mention of the story both Em and I lose it, laughing uncontrollably, so much so that my stomach begins to ache. We convulse with fits of laughter, our hands lightly hitting one another's arms and chest, as if we're grasping to hold onto each other for stability. When we finally come back down to Earth; Seth, Embry, Quill and Jake are all talking amongst themselves again, clearly not having the patience to deal with us. Sam is watching Em as always, sheer adoration in his eyes as she wipes away the tears her laughter brought on. I struggle to take deep breaths and calm myself, wiping away tears as well. When I am able to collect myself I make eye contact with Paul who's watching intently, his brows furrowed tightly together. He looks down at his food after a beat of our eye contact.

Paul excuses himself shortly after, throwing over his shoulder something about seeing us all tonight. Sam, Em and I all wash the dishes as the guys sprawl out in the living room watching an action movie.

"I'll have to go get some alcohol for the pregame," Sam says as we dutifully scrub and dry dishes.

"Good thinking, take one of the guys with you, you'll need an extra hand" Em replies.

"Don't tell me you all drink as much as you eat?" My eyebrows shoot up at the thought, who knows how much these men can throw back if they can each put back pounds of food in a sitting.

"Oh yeah, be prepared to be drunk under the table, girl." Embry responds as he enters the kitchen, a wicked little smile playing on his lips.

"Oh boy," I reply with a shake of my head, Embry chuckles.

"I can help you Sam. We're staining Sue's deck today but should be done by 6." Embry offers and Sam gives him a nod and brief thank you. The three men then leave the house, slightly dragging their feet to go spend the day painting in the sun.

"Okay Elle, we have to finalize the menu for the caterers today then we have to raid your closet because I have absolutely nothing to wear out tonight" Em says as she turns to me.

"How come she gets to help decide the food? It's my wedding too!" Sam protests with a scowl on his face.

"Well can you form an educated decision about what pairs well with chicken versus shrimp?" She counters, turning to him and throwing her hands on her hips.

His brows furrow as he gets lost in analyzing her question, "Well…I mean there's…and you know…"

"Yeah ooookay," she gives me a pointed look.

"Screw that, they're both meat who cares what they go with?!" Em's eyebrows shoot up at his outburst, "yeah okay I'm going" conceding as he walks out the back door.

Em and I spend the early afternoon going over the catering and pairing menu; finally we make decisions on hors d'eouvres, salads, the main course, even what bread options we want available. We make some lunch after talking about food for two hours and I call my mom while she takes a nap before getting ready to go out. Before I know it, I've spent almost two hours on the phone with my mom and Kara and realize I need to get my act together if I want to look good for this evening.

"Okay! Dress me!" Em says as she bursts into my room with a robe on and a full face of makeup.

I cant help but laugh as we waltzes in. "Okay okay, what vibe are you going for?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

Her face scrunches in confusion, "I don't know…hot?" I laugh again and get to work. We finally decide on her wearing a tight little black skirt with a red tube top and booties. I slip into a short navy blue dress that shows just the right amount of cleavage and has a three inch slit up the right leg. We stand side by side in front of the floor length mirror hanging on my closet door, "we look goooood, lets take a pic!" She grabs her phone before I can respond and we take numerous photos, some serious and some silly.

The front door clanging against it's hinges signal us to join the pregame. One of the boys turns on the speaker near the tv and Cardi B starts filling the room reminding me of home.

"Shots ladieeees" Embry announces as he carries over two very full shot glasses and hands us each one as well as the two sodas he has balancing under each arm for chaser.

"Aren't you gonna take one with us?" unwilling to let him just feed us shots and not join us.

"Duh" he responds with an eyeroll and returns to the kitchen to grab a shot for himself. After downing it, the rest of the men arrive. Jake and Paul roll in together, each carrying a 30 rack and Quill follows with two handles. Holy shit, these men can drink.

For a small town dive bar, Jay's was bouncing by the time we arrived, and it was only 10. A table of older men sat near the entrance-no doubt regulars, a spattering of couples and single people on the prowl lingered at the bar, and a large group of men and women in their early thirties occupied a table almost the full width of the establishment. Past that, a crowded dance floor hummed with couples dancing closely to hip hop. The music choice surprises me, I pegged the place for a country bar, not that I'm complaining, there are fewer things I loved more than getting drunk and dancing closely to cute men and we brought plenty of those for me to choose from tonight.

Wasting no time, Em grabs my hand, pulling me to the bar; looking over her shoulder she mouths 'drinks' at me. I give her an elated smile, no doubt made bigger by the four shots we had already taken before coming here.

The music was so loud I could almost feel it in my bones and oh my god did it feel good. There was actually space to dance in this place, so many of the clubs back home get so crowded you can't actually _move_ to the music. I'm on cloud nine. I dance, so consumed by the music I close my eyes and just let myself be overcome by the rhythm, but moving on my own is not enough. Craving someone to dance with I open my eyes, scanning the crowd for Em, of course I find her quite literally wrapped around Sam. Averting my eyes I look for willing candidates to be my dance partner for the night. My eyes settle on a man sipping a drink across the dance floor to me, he wasn't gorgeous, but he'll do. I wait for him to make eye contact with me and stare, letting my lips curl ever so slightly into a 'come and get me' smile. He smiles immediately and begins to make his way towards me, halfway between us he stops dead in his tracks and looks away deterred by something behind me.

Spinning around I'm met with the beautiful asshole that is Paul Lahote. Paul's standing just inches away from me with a cold challenging look across his face. Did he seriously just scare a guy off from dancing with me? I want to be infuriated with him, but I'm drunk and fuck, is he hot. Before I can even think about saying anything he leans down, his mouth to my ear "I didn't peg you for one to dance with strangers" his breath runs over my neck, I can't help but shudder as goosebumps break out down my arms.

"You don't know me well enough to peg me for anything." I yell my response over the music, but grip his arm so to angle his body closer to me. His bicep ripples under my touch and I feel a coy smile spread across my face. Having him this close to me, along with the alcohol and music, set a spark off and lit a fire up and down my body. A pure and raw craving washes over me and I can't help but act on it, my hand slides up his arm to his shoulder and grips it lightly. A beat later his hands are at my waist, pulling me flush against him. I throw my head back a little in success and satisfaction. When I bring my head back to meet his gaze, it's full of lust and wanting and is so intense. I have half the mind to pull him away from the dance floor and into the bathroom and do things with him I've wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on him. At just the thought, my stomach twirls and my toes want to curl in my heels. My other hand comes up to the back of his neck, holding on so I can give myself leverage as I lean back and press my crotch not-so-subtly into his. We immediately start to move together, the music and Paul take over my senses and I am lost, I don't realize I'm even doing it but I pull my body as close to his as possible. The man literally growls as he lowers himself so one of his thighs can slink between my legs and create friction exactly where I need it. Our movements are so in sync I close my eyes and succumb to the feeling. It's as if he's everywhere, his hands taking turns either holding my waist or my back. My hands cling to his neck and shoulders, our cheeks and chests brush against eachother, I can feel the ragged breaths we're both taking.

The next song comes on but I'm nowhere near ready to stop dancing knowing there's a very likely chance that tomorrow I'll see him and he'll go back to basically ignoring me so I need to get what I can, when I can. He removes his leg from between mine and before he can step away I spin around, putting my back to him and grabbing his hands pulling them to my waist. I start to move against him and he willingly obliges, gripping my hips he bends his knees and moves his hips in time with mine. I feel him hard against my ass and knowing I'm turning him on makes me so fucking horny. I lean my head back against his shoulder and I feel his breath against my neck, I throw my ass back-hard.

He sucks in a breath so sharply it's audible in my ear even with music pounding. "You're trouble Eloise." I don't even know how he knows my full name, and normally I hate it but hearing it come from him, in his deep voice, I can't handle it. I'm too flustered to speak, I just put my hands over his, willing him to pull me even closer. I wish the song would last hours, as one of his hands moves from my waist down to my bare thigh, leaving a scorching hot trail on my skin. I'm completely overwhelmed by his touch, his closeness, the music, the alcohol; everything. Then, as quickly as it started, it stops. The DJ lowers the music and announces last call as Paul detangles himself from me and walks away.

I'm quite literally panting on the dance floor as Em bounds over to me grabbing my arm. "What THE FUCK was that?!"

Even if I knew what that was I couldn't explain it, "Em…I don't know, I really don't." I shake my head and reach out to put a hand on her shoulder, unsure if I can maintain my balance on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been a bit MIA lately, I've been working a ton and traveling almost every weekend but I'm going to try to update more! Thank you to everyone who's been following and reviewing the story, I really appreciate it! xx

 **Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

After my hot and heavy dance session with Paul, Em and I take advantage of last call and everything beyond that is a blur. Embry, Sam, Em and I get a ride home from Seth who was still up for some reason at 2am and spend an hour sitting around Em's living room passing around pizza and a continually packed bong until we're all too tired to keep our eyes open. Seth and Embry both fall asleep on the couch and Em and Sam make their way upstairs as I damn near crawl to my room. Despite my exhaustion I'm able to take my makeup off while lying across the width of my bed.

My bedroom door opens slowly and through the faint light streaming in through the window I can make out Paul's impressive stature as he passes over the threshold. I stare intently as his arms reach behind his head, pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the corner of my room. Raking my eyes over his chest as a knowing smile spreads across his face.

"Like what you see do you?" I swallow, but can't find words so I nod. Crossing the room he holds his hands out for me to take and pulls me up from my spot on the bed. His arms encircle my body as he finds the zipper on the back of my dress and slowly pulls it down. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to take this off you all night. When I first saw you in it I thought I was going to cum on the spot." He whispers into my ear, his hot breath streaming over my skin. Goosebumps ripple across my body as his tongue darts out and flicks my earlobe then traces the side of my neck. Pulling away my dress falls off my body, collecting at my feet.

"Lie back," his voice is husky and tantalizing as I back up to the edge of the bed, sit on it, then lie across it. He leans over me, our bodies almost touching, his face just centimeters from mine, his mouth almost touching my own. He tilts his head slightly and I brace for the feeling of his lips on mine but it never comes as his face begins to trail down my body, his hot breath scorching my skin as it goes. Reaching my belly button, his hands grab either side of my underwear and slowly pull it down my legs. Kneeling between them he pulls me so my crotch is at the end of the bed and eye level with him.

Lining the inside of my thighs with wet slow kisses he makes his way closer to core, "is this what you want?"

Too overcome with desire to formulate a proper response, "mmm" is all I can get out as my hands weave their way into his hair. His hot breath pulses over me, right where I want him, I wriggle in anticipation of his tongue touching me, tasting me there.

My phone ringing next to my head pulls me from my dream. I'm only alert enough to take in my surroundings for a moment, I'm on my bed, fully clothed in last nights' outfit and Paul is definitely nowhere to be found. The ringtone wailing from my phone is unwelcome and far too loud for the headache beginning to scream behind my eyes, I reach for my phone and go to decline but accidentally hit accept instead.

I hear my brother's, Daniel, voice on the other end of the line and groan "Elle? Elle you there?" Of course, it would be my brother calling me on a Sunday morning. He's in the navy, stationed in Southern California where he lives with his long time girlfriend. Neither of them go out much so he's always calling me at ungodly early hours.

It takes an abnormal amount of strength and concentration to pull the phone to my ear. "Yes, hello Daniel."

"Shit Elle, its almost 10 in the morning, I expected you to be on East Coast time still."

"I halfway am but we were out till 2 this morning so I have a little bit of catching up to do." The pounding in my head grows worse by the second and I pull the phone away from me putting it on speaker and laying it on my chest.

"Ahh I see, well I'm glad there's an explanation as to why you sound like shit."

"Is there a reason for this phone call?" I bark, it's too early for his antics.

"Testy this morning aren't we? It's Dad's birthday coming up, did you want to go in on something?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want just tell me what I owe you."

"Well I was hoping you'd have some ideas…" I want to chuck my phone but that'd require too much energy.

"Daniel, why call me about a present if you don't know what it is?"

"I'm calling to brainstorm sis, fuck. Have you been this pleasant to Em this whole trip, I'm surprised she hasn't shipped you back home yet."

"Oh fuck off. I'll go in half with you for dad but find the present on your own or try me back when I don't feel like I've been socked in the face."

"Fine, whatever, I'll figure it out."

"Fine." I hang up the phone before he can get the last word in and throw it beside me on the bed only to hear it ding as soon as it hits the comforter. I ignore whoever the text is from but then it goes off once, twice, three more times and I resist the urge to scream.

Each text is from Em;

 _I_

 _Am_

 _Not_

 _Well_

Why she couldn't send that all in one text beats me but I respond with a simple; _come downstairs._

Heavy footsteps on the stairs force me to slowly sit up and my door swings open to Sam carrying Em in his arms. He walks to the bed and plops her on it, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning Elle." A bright smile covers his face, he drank way more than I did, how is he this chipper?

Too annoyed to formulate a response I just grunt, he laughs as he leaves the room. Em lies back on the bed, "I need to get me one of those" I say to her as I lie back down as well.

"One of what?" Her voice mirrors mine, rough and raspy.

"A Sam."

She laughs, "well take your pick honey, the guys will probably be over sooner than later."

I groan, "no, I cannot socialize with a bunch of hot men when I feel this shitty."

"Okay, we can hide."

"Okay." Before I know it we both fell asleep on my bed for at least two hours. When I wake up again my headache has reduced to a dull ache and I feel far more human than I did before. I sit up and my stomach rumbles, Em stirs next to me as I move to shower and get somewhat put together before anyone can see me.

Em must be getting ready upstairs because she's gone by the time I return to my room. I throw on a flowy loose jumpsuit, some face make up and some product in my hair and make my way to the kitchen. I'm moving slightly slower than usual but the shower has made me almost a full human.

As expected, the men start piling in now that it's lunch time. Jake waltzes in with a young woman I haven't met yet, both of them carrying large boxes that from the smell of it contain food and my stomach lets out an audible growl.

"Please tell me there's food in there?" I ask as they place the containers on the kitchen counter. Jake snorts a laugh but nods. "You are our saviorsss" I reply.

The girl he's with lets out a laugh and comes to my side, extending her hand to me "hi, I'm Ness, you must be Elle."

"Yes! Hi sorry, hi Ness." I take her hand, getting a good look at her and am slightly stunned by her beauty. Pale skin outlines her amber eyes, chestnut hair flows in waves around her face and down her back. What the hell is in the water up here that makes everyone in this place so damn beautiful? She gives me a bright smile and helps Jake open the boxes to unveil one of the most beautiful sights I've seen in a long time. Rows and rows of tacos fill the containers, and I have to consciously make an effort not to drool.

"I smell TACOS!" Sam shouts as he races down the stairs, Em quick on his heels. "Bless you Renesmee" Sam says as he wraps her in a one armed hug.

Jake rolls his eyes, "yeah I had nothing to do with it at all." Ness giggles and places her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly then dropping it quickly, looking down. I assumed the two of them were together but maybe not?

Seth and Quill enter through the houses' back door, a small child perched on Quill's shoulders. She looks to be around Kara's age, maybe a year older. "Yum!" Quill says as he peers over the counter into the boxes lining them.

"Yum!" The little girl echoes from her spot on his shoulders.

"Elle, I don't think you've met Claire yet?" Em says coming behind me and clapping her hands, "Elle this is Claire, Claire this is Elle." She gestures between myself and the little girl who now had her elbows propped on top of Quill's head.

"Hi!" Claire squealed.

"Hi Claire, nice to meet you," I reply and she gives me a bright grin then pulls on Quill's hair telling him which taco she wanted. The two must be brother and sister or something.

The front door clangs again signaling the arrival of another member of the party and I turn to see Paul waltz in wearing only a pair of shorts and converse and immediately my dream from the night before rushes back to me. The image of him kneeling between my legs assaults my memory as he makes his way into the kitchen, I can't stop my eyes from darting to his chest, his abs, and the sexy v that leads down and disappears beneath his pants. Neither can I stop the desire that courses through my body at the sight of him.

"Holy shit that smells good!" He exclaims, walking up behind Em, placing his hands on her shoulders and resting his head on the top of hers. The stance is so friendly and relaxed, it made my heart twinge. I barely know this man, he doesn't seem to like me and yet here I am jealous of an interaction he's having with my engaged best friend. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Yes they do, so can we stop talking about it and eat please, I'm starving!" I can't help but laugh at how desperate Sam's plea comes as he crosses the room to the tacos.

"Yes, man-child, dig in before you bite someone's head off geez!" Em replies and I continue to laugh throwing her a look but am only distracted by Paul who's head is still perched on top of hers. He turns ever so slightly making eye contact with me and immediately looks away, lowering his head to whisper something in Em's ear and that tug at my heart returns. A second later she looks over to me, holding out her hand, "here, Paul's right, we should eat before the men start bulldozing tacos into their mouths."

I take her hand and walk past Paul, sending him a shy smile as I do but he's turned away, already talking to Jake.

It's a beautiful day so Em, Ness and I decided to eat outside while the men and Claire watched some sporting event inside. We sit at a picnic table and ate in silence for a few minutes, basking in the suns' rays and the deliciousness of the tacos.

"So Elle, Jake tells me you're from New York?" Ness asks after a small bite of her taco, she's barely touched her first one meanwhile I was well into working on my second.

"Yes, yeah, have you ever been?"

"Yeah, my family has property there, not in the city but in the country, it's beautiful there. Not a huge fan of the city though, too many people" she wrinkles her nose and picks at her taco a bit.

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming that way. It's been so nice to be here and get away from the chaos."

"I bet, it's awesome that you can spend so much time here, we needed a new face around." She winks and if she wasn't with Jake I would made a pass at her here and now, she's so beautiful, it's borderline tantalizing.

"How can you even look at new faces with all the gorgeous people already living here? I mean there seriously must be something in the water, this many beautiful people are not created in so little of a square mile radius just by chance?" Both Em and Ness laugh but they sound slightly strained, maybe strangers have asked that question before.

"There must be" is all Ness replies, looking back to her taco, ripping tiny bits of it's shell off.

"So how long have you and Jake been together?" Ness's head snaps up immediately, well there's the answer to my thought earlier, they're not together.

"What? Oh no, Jake and I…we aren't…it's not like…we're just friends." She scrambles over her words and brings her hands to her lap.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, no, it's okay! He and I have known each other my whole life, we're very close, just not in that way." Her facial expression becomes forlorn as she stops talking; I wonder what's holding them back from not being with each other?

"Oh, well you'd make a beautiful couple if you did. Seriously. Do either of you two have any siblings by the way? I would love to get me a piece of some beautiful Northwestern a-"

"Did I tell you that Ness takes two different languages at her highschool?" Em chimes in before I can finish my sentence. Holy shit, this girl is only in high school? She looks at least 21, and here I was about to ask her where I can find someone to get laid? Jesus I need to chill.

"Wow, two? That's awesome, I really should've taken language classes more seriously, my grandmother would speak Spanish with my brother and I growing up but I can't speak it very well at all and only truly understand it like a third of the time." Ness laughs and smiles, what is she supposed to say to that anyway? I should just take my foot and put it in my mouth right here at this table.

Before I can say anything else unproductive, voices coming from the house echo around the yard and a young woman with creamy olive skin and midnight black hair comes racing across the yard towards our table.

"Holy shit KIM!" Em exclaims and jumps up from her spot to embrace the woman approaching. "You are so tan! How was your trip? I'm so happy you're back oh my lord! Oh! Wait meet Elle!" She turns them both towards the table and they walk arm and arm towards Ness and I. "Elle, this is Kim, Kim this is my best friend Elle."

Kim doesn't waste anytime crossing the distance between us as I stand, taking me into a big hug. "I've heard so much about you Elle! It's so nice to meet you! God you are gorgeous your pictures do not do you justice."

Before I have time time to formulate a thank you Em jumps back in. "I know, isn't she beautiful and single" she adds with a wink. Kim's eyebrows shoot up and she gives me a coy smile. "Kim and Jared just came back from their honeymoon in Hawaii!"

"I hear my name!" A tall man making his way towards our table chimes in. Kim meets him with a tight embrace and a chaste kiss.

"Babe, this is Elle, Elle this is my husband Jared." She beems through the introductions, "I love that I get to say husband now" she giggles as he extends his hand for me to shake. The two are clearly in the honeymoon stage and it's freaking adorable. We spend at least an hour talking about their trip and Hawaii before they have to go see some family members and Ness has to get back home. When the crowd has dispersed, it's just Em and I in the kitchen with Paul and Sam talking loudly in the living room.

"So how old is Ness?"

Em's brows crinkle, "17 I think? Maybe 18? I'm not sure, she's graduating high school at the end of the week ."

"Oh no way, where is she going to school after?"

Em just shrugs, clearly the two of them aren't as close as I imagined.


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise! Two chapters up in one day *insert girl shrugging emoji here*

 **Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

I spend the entire morning the following day at the shop, pouring over their books and trying to make rhyme and reason out of all of their documents. I knew it'd be a mess but it's worse than I had ever anticipated, as I begin to do some research on programs for billing and scheduling Em waltzes in.

"Hungry?" is all she asks and I immediately jump up, needing to simmer from all of the data swirling around in my head.

"There's an adorable diner across the street, here I'll treat ya" she says as I grab my purse, signaling for me to put it back down.

"Em you don't have to-"

"Trust me I do, helping Sam out here helps me in the long run, I think I can afford to buy you a $6 burger." I open my mouth to protest again but she cuts me off before I have the chance to, "don't even start with me Cochran, now drop. The. Purse." I give her a grateful smile and grab my phone and we're off. The diner is full 50's vibes, in fact it might not have been touched since the 50's judging by the scuffed and stained tile floors, but it's precious none the less. Em and mine conversation is pretty much all over the place which is pretty typical for us, we can talk about pretty much every topic under the sun for hours on end.

"The guys are coming over for dinner tonight" she says grabbing a curly fry from my plate.

"Shocking!" I reply and she cocks her head to the side, pursing her lips together.

"You aren't sick of them are you? I know, they're kind of everywhere."

"No Em of course not. I don't think I will ever get sick of having hot men around, I guess I just kind of wish one of them would make a move, I'm getting horny over here."

She cackles at my answer, "it'll happen Elle, I feel it." I roll my eyes, "really! I mean you're…you and they're all almost as big of horndogs as you are."

"A horndog huh?"

She laughs, "yeah a horndog!"

Em follows me back to the shop after paying for our bill, wanting to say hi to Sam before heading back to the house. Sam lights up as soon as he sees her approaching, their love is so magnetic, again that twinge returns, it's not that I want someone in my life romantically, I want _that,_ their love that's so palpable. I must be looking in the wrong places.

As expected, the men rolled into the house around dinner time, Paul and Embry both carrying in growlers of beer and opening them as soon as they set them down in the kitchen. Em and I had prepped the meal ahead of time thankfully, marinating some chicken before I went off to work with Sam that morning so we threw together a salad as soon as Sam and I got home.

The meal was uneventful for the most part, Seth and I talking about cars which mainly entailed me listening to him talk passionately about them while cleaning my plate. Not caring we were in the middle of our conversation Em chimes in.

"Hey Elle, what ever happened to Paolo?" I groan, she just had to bring this up with all of the men at the table, thankfully only Seth appeared to be listening. Sam and Embry were deep in conversation and Paul was distracted by his beer and phone.

"Biiiitch" I groan again. I should tell her it didn't end well and leave it at that. Getting over Paolo was not easy but I'm better now. Seriously, I should just keep it short and leave it.

"Oh my god, spill the tea" she takes a sip of her drink and points her eyebrows at me.

"We ended, badly." Good, short, to the point. I hope she'll drop it, but she doesn't.

"What do you mean badly? Was he just getting too drunk still? Didn't he get into a fist fight at a club you guys were at?" Ahh yes, the infamous club fight. My friends were talking about that one for weeks after. Paolo thought some guy was hitting on me so he basically attacked him, it was insane. I should've dumped his ass then and there, now that I think about it in hindsight.

"Yes, yeah, a bad one. He spent the night in jail but luckily he had good ol' daddy dearest to bail him out. He didn't learn his lesson though, he still got drunk and aggressive. A lot."

Em's eyes widen a bit, "but...he never got aggressive with you did he?" I really should've stopped this conversation sooner or just all together, I don't lie to Em and I'm not going to start now but this isn't really the time or place to talk about this.

"Em…not now" I try to warn her not to push it with my eyes, of course, she does.

"Elle did he? Did that asshole hit you?" The rest of the table was silent now. I should just leave the table. Come on Elle, just walk away, but that's basically confirming what's she's asking, then again so is my silence. I can't look at anyone but her. I don't say anything in response. She brings her hands to her face and gasps.

"Elle." She reaches for my hand and I recoil, I'm not one to be physically comforted, I've never liked it, mainly because my dad use to be the one who would comfort me when I cried then he turned out to be a lying cheater-go figure.

I recover and send her an apologetic look for flinching away from her, "It's fine, I'm fine. It was once when he was drunk so I broke his laptop and never saw him again." All of the sudden there was the sound of glass shattering from the other end of the table. I whip my head toward the direction and Paul is sitting there, physically shaking, a broken beer bottle in his hand-blood starting to run down his arm. Without thinking I jump up, feeling an alarming need to help him, calm his shaking, anything, but Embry spreads his arm out and grabs me. Sam rips Paul from his seat and runs him outside in a flash.

I turn to Em, the panic I feel I'm sure is evident on my face. "I'm sorry" she says, "I shouldn't have brought it up with him here." Why does that matter? Why did he get so upset? Was he abused? Did I set off a nerve?

"Is he alright? I should've just said it was a story for another time, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

She shakes her head, "no, no, I really shouldn't have brought it up with him here, well with anyone else here for that matter."

"But where did Sam take him? He was bleeding, he should sterilize it, bandage it at least!" The amount of panic I'm feeling over Paul's wellbeing is unnerving. I'm a caring person yes, but I barely knew him and he doesn't seem to be my biggest fan, yet here I am stressing.

"They probably just went to his place or Jake's, he lives nearby. He's fine Elle, trust me, these boys are quick to heal, you should see how hard I have to try to leave a mark on Sam." She winks and I know she's trying to lighten the mood but I'm still freaking out a bit over the whole thing. I can't fathom why I am so concerned over Paul, my chest is so tight thinking about it, especially if he got hurt because of what I said. I give her a small smile, I can't have this freakout here in front of Seth, Embry and her so I leave. Excusing myself for bed I squeeze Em's shoulder as I pass her, wave to Embry and kiss the top of Seth's head.

Em sends me a text as I'm about to fall asleep; _sorry again for bringing up you know who, I'm so used to having the boys around I don't realize when separate girl talk needs to be had. The boys are coming over for breakfast at 10 tomorrow by the way so I'll be up at 8 to make the mountain of food they consume._

I text my reply, set an alarm and am asleep in minutes. _You know who always kills a mood, even from thousands of miles away. SMH. I'll set an alarm for tomorrow, love you._

The next morning I wake up at 6am and can't seem to get back to sleep, scrolling through Instagram can only distract me for long, I decide to take a shower and get ready for the day. By the time I hear Em stirring in the kitchen I have a full face on and my hair is straightened. I look high maintenance as fuck, but whatever.

"Holy shit, no wonder Danny Trujillo kept you around an extra night, you look hot super early in the morning!" Em exclaimed as I walked in the room.

I roll my eyes at her reference to Danny, my only successful two night stand a couple years back. "Har har har. I couldn't sleep in, so this happened." I use my hand to outline my face in a circular motion. Em smiles and gives me orders to start the eggs, all two dozen of them, yes-TWO DOZEN.

By the time we're done there's a mound of eggs, bacon, toast, muffins, and fruit on the table. Quite literally a mound, a heaping pile of food.

The meal was loud and filling. The men talked over eachother pretty much the whole time, I don't know how any of them actually hold conversations when they're all together but somehow they appear to. I couldn't help but keep glancing at Paul throughout the time we were eating. He didn't have a bandage on his hand which was weird, I would have assumed the bottle left a pretty gnarly gash based on the amount of blood he lost. The third time I glanced his way his gaze met mine and held it for a few seconds till I looked away, I didn't look at him after that. Making eye contact with him made me wiggle in my seat and my stomach do flips. I only hoped he didn't notice the pink that filled my cheeks as I returned my attention to my food.

After the meal, all the men went outside to play some football. Well almost all the men, all except for Paul.

"Usual routine?" Em asks Paul as she fills one portion of the sink with soap and warm water. I watch as he nods and grabs two towels, throwing one over his shoulder. This, I was not expecting. Jack would help my mom in the kitchen on occasion, but she normally shooed him out because he would do more harm than good. My dad would never help her in the kitchen when he and mom were married, he's a very "a woman's place is in the kitchen" kind of man. I remember Em talking to me about all of Sam's friends a few months back. She always referred to Paul as her favorite. Saying he has the toughest exterior but is a big teddy bear inside. That she and him get along incredibly well, and he was like a big brother to her. I have yet to see this big brother side but I'm glad Em has someone she's close with here.

Em's phone rings as I bring the last load of plates to the counter, she grabs it and turns to me; "Shit it's my mom, Elle will you take over for a sec?" I nod, her mother is probably calling to discuss some form of wedding plans no doubt.

She pulls the towel from Paul's shoulder, dries her hands and drapes it back where it was, he smiles as she scurries away. I begin to wash plates in silence, not sure what to say around him, consistently surprised at how shy and introverted I get around him. Growing up in the city I've been taught to stick up for myself, speak up for myself, not to let someone dull my voice; but this isn't my voice being dulled, this is my breath being taken away from me-constantly.

I hand him a clean plate and catch a glimpse of the hand that shattered the beer bottle yesterday, it's completely unscathed.

"Wow, I mean, your hand, it's fine?" Good god, was that even a sentence?

"Hmm?" He hums a question and looks down at me incredulously, I meet his eyes for a second, embarrassed by my lack of grace.

"Yesterday, I thought I saw your hand bleeding, that you had cut it on the beer bottle."

"Oh yeah, no, it's fine." He resumes drying the plate.

"Yeah, I can see that…sorry by the way…for Em bringing up such an unpleasant topic." I don't know why exactly I'm apologizing.

"Sorry? Some asshole you trusted hit you and you're sorry for talking about it?" His voice was harsh but coated with genuine concern. I look up to meet his eyes and they bore into mine; astonishment weaved it's way through his countenance. He was right, I shouldn't be apologizing, but I can't help but feel responsible for him breaking that bottle and hurting himself even though it apparently did no damage. "No one should hit their partner, ever. There's never any justification for it." He was so serious it sent a chill down my spine, I look back down to the sink again and notice the plate he's holding trembling. I stare at it for a second, he lets out a long breath and it stops shaking.

"You're right, no one should ever be hurt by their partner." I breathe, he sets the plate he'd been holding down on the towel next to him and I finish rinsing the glass I have in my hand. "I guess in hindsight I feel stupid for staying with him, there were so many signs to leave him but I didn't."

I hand him the glass and his fingers cover mine as I do, he holds them there. "It's not your fault Elle, don't feel guilty for being with someone that made you happy just because he turned out to be a piece of shit. He was in the wrong here, not you, it's not your fault." Repeating the last four words and they ring in my ear. He takes the cup from me and begins to dry it.

I glance up at him, "no one's ever said that to me before." It's true, I only told a few friends in New York about what Paolo did and they reacted just how Em did, sympathetic. Not that there was anything wrong with that but none of them seemed to try to understand how I might be feeling, how it would affect me.

Making eye contact with me once more he murmurs; "well they should have."

Just then Em comes busting into the room, I turn to see an exasperated and desperate look on her face. "WELL. My cousin, the one who was going to sing Sam and my first dance song got fucking mono. Guess she was sucking face with some frat guy and now the doctors say she'll be unable to travel for months. MONTHS, can you believe that?! What am I going to do? That song has to be played live, all the recorded versions don't do it justice, it HAS TO BE LIVE! Seriously what am I going to do?!" Okay, here comes bridal freakout number one. She pulls one of the kitchen table chairs out and throws herself in it, putting her head down on the table.

I place the plate I was washing in the sink and turn my back to it for a moment. "Relax, Em, we'll figure something out! There has to be someone around here who can perform it, seriously we'll figure it out, okay?"

She looks up at me with a sly wicked grin crawling up her face-uh oh-I don't like where this is going. "Unless…"

I wave my hands in front of me. "Oh no. Em please, I'm your maid of honor, no one wants to hear me sing!" I've performed countless times in New York but it would be different here, I wouldn't be performing for a grade or for strangers at an open mic, this is…intimate.

"Elle pleeeeease! You didn't study music for nothing! Show Daddy Warbucks that you actually use those expensive NYU credits. Your voice is so amazing, it would mean the world to us if you sang. Please Elle, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She was in front of me now giving me the Emily equivalent of "puppy dog eyes" and grasping my hands desperately in hers. "PLEASE!" She screeches.

Oh, fuck me. "Jesus Em, okay, FINE."

She screams and envelops me in a hug. "Yay! Yes, you are the best!" I roll my eyes. "Here, I can take over the dishes or the drying if you want?" She looks between Paul and myself.

Before I can reply, Paul answers over his shoulder; "Nah, we got it, go watch Sam get his ass kicked outside."

She beams at him then angles her smile towards me, "gladly," she replies and winks at me as she leaves the room.

I turn back around and grab some utensils to wash. Paul seriously just told her to go, did he know that seeing Sam would calm her down after the wedding related freakout or did he want to spend time with me? Probably the first option, but a girl can dream.

Paul clears his throat, "so you studied music huh?" So we're having full on conversations now?

"Yeah, music minor, business major. I've always loved music, my grandmother taught me how to play guitar and piano. I wanted to major in it but my dad paid for my tuition and insisted on me having a 'realistic degree'" I brought one hand up to put air quotes around the end of the sentence.

"That was nice of him to pay your tuition?" Nice, yeah sure, it was more of a bribe for love or at least tolerance rather than something genuinely nice of him to do.

"I think he felt like he owed it to me, he left my mom for some shiny new model named Veronica when I was 9. He had started working on Wallstreet a few years earlier, supposedly to make more money for the family but it changed him. He met Veronica, bought them a penthouse in the Upper East Side, and left us. We were obviously never close after that, he didn't want any form of custody of my brother and I. Veronica thought it would interfere with their family dynamic to have two kids coming in and out of the house every other week. So he tried to make up for it through money. It didn't fix anything but it paid the bills." I stop talking, slightly shocked at how much I just bared my soul to this guy. He was probably asking to be polite and here he was getting the full Eloise Cochran life story.

"Dad's can be real shits" I bark a laugh at his reply, he's not wrong. I open my mouth to ask him about his but he leads into another question before I can. "Are you close to your mom and brother then?"

I smile, I don't know if it's just because we're stuck with a pile of dishes stacked a mile high or that he's genuinely curious about my family but regardless, it makes me happy to talk about them. "Yeah, I am. Daniel, my brother, lives in California now, he's stationed out there, he and I are incredibly close. He's the classic big brother, very protective, but sweet. My mom and I are super close too. She's the strongest woman I know, she remarried about 6 years ago to a guy named Jack who's great. I've never seen my mom as happy as she is with him, he's very patient and never gets upset with her New York temper. They had my little sister Kara four years ago. She's…she's the light of my life honestly. I know it sounds cliché but she's just the most caring, sweet, joyful little thing you'll ever meet. Me coming here is the longest I'll have ever been away from her, but she knows how to work my mom's phone so we facetime." I giggle and blink away the tears I didn't mean to form in the corner of my eyes. There's just something about that little girl and being away from her that is so unbelievably hard. When I was deciding where to go to school I went to NYU to be close to my mom since she was about to have a baby. I planned on transferring but as soon as Kara was born I knew I couldn't go far.

"You must miss them." His voice was plagued with genuine concern and something else I can't put my finger on. I want to look up at him and try to read his expression but I can still feel tears bouncing back and forth between the edges of my eyes so I don't.

I shrug trying to play off how much I truly did miss them, "they're family, but so is Em. I'm happy to be here."

"She's so happy to have you here. She pretty much never stops talking about you." I want to groan, lord knows the stories she tells them. Now having met everyone, I don't care if the other men and their significant others have heard all about my qualms, but Paul? Dear lord.

"Oh God," is all I can say.

"Don't worry, it's mainly good things." I look up at him now and he winks down at me and I damn near have to grab the kitchen sink to control the jolt of desire that that singular wink shoots through me. Holy shit how did my body react to him so blatantly? Never before has my body responded to someone like it does him, and I barely know him, I've barely even touched him.

I smile up at him, at least I hope I'm smiling, I really couldn't tell if I was. "She's lucky to have you here, she speaks very highly of you, you know?" He raises one eyebrow, eying me incredulously. "Seriously! She thinks of you like a brother."

A bright smile spreads across his face and dances behind his eyes. Wow, he was gorgeous straight faced but smiling-wow. "She's the best." His voice was so genuine, there's no doubting his words.

An hour later, we've finally finished the dishes and the pregame show is blaring in the family room. Paul and I had only been making the occasional small talk through the rest of the dishes. We washed them mostly in silence which I was worried would be awkward but after talking about my family and school at the beginning it was rather comfortable.

I walk into the room to find a spot to watch the game and see Paul and Seth talking near the door. I can't help but watch the interaction, selfishly wondering if it's me they're talking about. But why would they be? Then I see Seth glance over at me, he turns back to Paul and wiggles his eyebrows. Oh shit. Paul pushes Seth's shoulder and their conversation takes on a darker tone judging by Seth's change in expression which is now confused and defensive. Paul then looks over his shoulder at me and scowls. What the fuck? I thought we had been making progress. He pushes past Seth and out the front door. Seth stares after him for a second then moves to find a seat, before he can sit down I descend on him. Grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you two just talking about?" I am unnaturally, unnervingly angry and the question comes out way more aggressively than it should have.

"Nothing, I was just asking him if he got his flirt on with you and he didn't respond well to my jokes is all." Paul didn't respond well to someone even joking about he and I flirting. I feel like I'd been kicked in the chest. If he doesn't want to be teased about even the idea of us ever hooking up there's sure as hell no chance it will ever actually happen.

"Oh." Is all I can get out in response.

"Hey relax, he doesn't like to be teased period, it has nothing to do with you." Seth places his hands on my shoulder and squeezes slightly.

I wave my hand between us, "yeah yeah, I don't care Seth, I'm a catch, tease anyone you like about flirting with me." I give him a smile to reassure him but he lowers his head so we're eye to eye.

"Seriously, it's not an issue about you or anything."

"Seriously, I don't care." I retort, "now come on, I want to watch the game." He stares for a moment longer and moves so I can make my way to the couch. I don't think about the game as it's on, I don't think about anything other than the fact that Paul blatantly is not interested in me. I try to make sense as to why this hurt so badly. I remind myself that someone showing interest in your life, like Paul did with my family and school, doesn't mean they're interested in you. It doesn't mean anything significant other than they're making small talk.

The rest of the day is a blur, we order pizza for dinner and every one of the guys eats their own individual large pizza, Em and I share a medium. She asks if something's wrong as we clean up the paper plates from dinner. I shake it off that I'm tired and end up in bed by 9 that night. Feeling absolutely pathetic as I shed a few tears before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.

The next day at the shop I had narrowed it down to three different products to get for managing orders, billing and scheduling and was compiling them to show to Sam when a tall blonde woman walked in the door. She was kind of your average beautiful, looking like pretty much everyone in New York City, wearing a tight fitting sundress and a pair of strappy platform sandals that accentuated her long legs.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lowering her sunglasses to stare at me over the rims of them she appraised me for a second before responding. I bit back the urge to roll my eyes, I've met plenty of women like her, who judge other women to make them feel better about themselves-not today Satan!

"Yes I'm looking for Paul. He doesn't know I'm coming so don't tell him it's me." I feel like I've been socked in the face, here I was lusting after a man who clearly has no interest in me all the while he's hooking up with the towns resident pretty girl. Of course this is the kind of woman he'd go for; tall, blonde, the in your face kind of pretty type. She wasn't my polar opposite but we sure as hell don't have many similarities.

"I don't know your name so I couldn't anyway but I'll go get him." I whizz past her before she can respond.

Walking to his work station I yell Paul's name loudly so he can hear me over the music. He turns to me almost instantaneously the ever present glower on his face but I can't help but catch a faint smile when our eyes meet.

"Some woman's here to see you," I say gesturing with one hand to the doorway behind me. His eyes flicker there and a wave of realization washes over his face, he looks back at me then back at the door with a slightly panicked expression. He doesn't say a word for a couple of seconds; "I'm going to go on my lunch if you two want to talk in the office." I tell him and move to Sam's side telling him I'm taking my lunch early. He just nods a response engrossed in whatever work he's doing on the car he's hunkered down over.

Passing the woman in the office I tell her he's coming under my breath and race up the stairs to the lounge. Immediately bolting for the bathroom, taking in deep swigs of breath, trying to calm myself down-trying to decipher why I'm upset about Paul talking to some chick downstairs. How am I this upset over this? I've known this man a week for god sake! We've only had our first real conversation 16 hours ago and it lasted barely 15 minutes. Bending over and placing my hands on my knees I remind myself that I am deserving of someone who pays attention to me, who's not a dick, who's not hooking up with other people! Frustrated I splash some water on my neck and head to the kitchen area to get my lunch. To my surprise Paul is standing there, well more like pacing next to the table.

"Hi?" He looks up immediately at the sound of my voice.

"Hi." He's antsy, it's unsettling to see him nervous but I kind of like it? "Amber is just a chick I used to hook up with, she must've broken up with her boyfriend, she and I aren't together or anything."

"Okay"

"I mean she's really not my type anymore-you're more my type-not that you-I gotta pee!" The sentence comes out in such a hurried mess I almost question if I heard him right. I'm more his type? What does that even mean? He rushes to the door back to the shop after using the bathroom and before I can say anything or ask for clarification. He's one of the most confusing men I've ever met and I dated a broadway actor for a semester in school. He doesn't want people to think he's flirting with me but yet wants me to know that he's single? What is happening?

The rest of the week is more wedding madness. Em had her final dress fitting, I decided on a maid of honor dress out of the two she and I had been going back and forth on for weeks. Paul and I had little interaction besides some small talk. I generally attempted to avoid his eyes and avoid staring at him pretty much all together, not seeing the point of pining after him if there was no hope of even casual sex. What I needed to do is find someone else around here to distract myself with-that would help. Though every so often I would look his way and he'd already be staring at me and my stomach would do that flip flop thing again.

Friday night the Quileute Elders are hosting a barbeque and bonfire, and it was a perfect night for it, the air was warm with just a slight cool breeze, the sky was clear and the moon was bright enough to light the path from Em's house down to the beach. Sam insisted on getting to the beach early to help Billy and Sue set up everything but when I tried to help, Sue shooed me away telling me to soak in the nature that a city girl like me doesn't get to see. I wandered away from the bonfire they were now lighting and found a picnic bench about 100 feet away. The ocean was right in front of me but I lay down on the table of the bench, resting my feet on it's seat and stared at the stars. The amount of stars here took my breath away every time. Back home, we would have to drive at least half an hour outside the city to see any, but here they were as common as the sand on the beach.

I hear movement next to me and assume it's Em or Seth till I hear him speak. "Don't get stars like this in New York do you?" Paul's voice was soft and warm in the air and floated around me like a fresh sheet being billowed over a bed.

"I'm lucky to see a single star in New York...this…this is spectacular." I sit up, gripping the edge of the table with my hands, mainly because being here with him, away from other people, I don't trust them to have a mind of their own.

"My mom used to take my brother and I to this ridge up near the mountain, we would lay on sleeping bags for hours, making up constellations and stories behind them."

I can't help but smile at his story, "I didn't know you had a brother? Do they live nearby?" Pain flashes across his face, oh no. I've said the wrong thing again, and this time about his family.

"They died, hit by a drunk driver when I was 12." His voice was harsh, cutting through the night air like a knife.

How stupid am I to ask about them, why didn't Em say anything? I would never had brought it up if I had known. My heart hurt for him, like physically ached in my chest. Kara, Daniel and my mom flashed before my eyes, what would I do without them? Any one of them, and to lose them all at once? I can't even imagine. Yet here Paul is, this strong man who looks after an entire pack of people, who serves as a role model and friend to so many and he carries around such a tragedy.

"Oh Paul, I'm so sorry." I don't know what else to say, I know sorry can't do anything, can't fix anything, I feel stupid as the words leave my mouth. What does that leave him to say? 'It's okay'? No, because it's not, he should have his family here, he deserves to have his family here.

"I don't need your pity." He replies, moving his head to look straight ahead as he does.

Pity? Do I pity him? No. Does my heart break for him? Yes, but I don't pity him.

"I don't pity you Paul, frankly I'm amazed by you. From what I can tell you're pretty much the backbone of this group, everyone around here relies on you in some way and you're there for all of them 24/7. All while carrying around a pain that no one should ever experience..." I trail off, not knowing what else to say, I hope he can hear how sincere I mean my words to be. I look ahead as well, not wanting to see his face if he replies with something about how ignorant I am or how I have no idea what he's been through, both of which are true, but he doesn't say anything. A few seconds pass and I contemplate getting up and walking away till I feel his hand cover mine where it sits at the edge of the tables' surface. His skin so warm it feels like he was just holding it over a fire, it feels amazing compared to my skin, cold and tense from this interaction. His touch immediately eases me, as if he's reassuring me that he understands what I was trying to say. As if he's forgiving me for my ignorant comment.

Neither of us move our hands for a minute or so, we just watch the ocean and sit in silence till we here Embry call Paul's name from behind us asking if we're going to the bonfire. Paul moves immediately, pushing off the bench and not looking back.

As I walk towards the blazing fire pit I hear Claire squeal from behind me, the sound reminding me so much of Kara I have to turn to see her. She's barreling past Kim, Rachel and Jake who are walking with arms full of smores supplies. When she sees me her face alights with a bright smile which I cant help but return.

"Ellie!" She screams and starts running towards me, I kneel on the sand, putting one leg behind me to brace myself because I have a feeling she'll run into me full force. She does, throwing her arms around my neck and giggling as I scoop her up.

"Hey there girlfriend, you ready for some smores?" I tuck her into my side allowing her legs to go around my waist and kick off the ground, walking towards the group of people encircling the bonfire.

"YES! I love smores, I'm going to put extra chocolate on mine!" Oh boy, her poor family, she's going to go home absolutely wired. I never let Kara eat sweets late at night, I learned that lesson the hard way. It was last Halloween and mom and Jack had gone away for the weekend so I came home to be with Kara. We went trick or treating in our building and stayed up an hour past her bedtime to watch a Disney movie and eat candy-huge mistake. By the time it was time for bed she was running around the house, and quite literally bouncing off the walls. It took me two and a half hours to get her to bed and by the time she did, she had a nightmare about Jafar from Aladdin coming to take her away and spent the rest of the night in my bed, kicking me.

My heart twitched thinking about Kara and how much I missed her, I swallow to try to get rid of the pain in my chest. "Oh boy, that's a good idea, I think I'll put extra chocolate on mine too." I wink at Claire and she gives me a bright smile and pulls her arms tighter around my neck so she can hug me close.

"Claire!" Quill yells from behind us as he nears the circle of people. I turn the both of us to see him. "You can't just run off like that, remember what we talked about?" He sets down a cooler that by the thud it makes when hitting the ground must be at least 70 pounds.

"I remember, I just got excited!" She gives him a sheepish grin and the serious look on his face only lasts a second more till he matches her smile. "Will you sit with me Ellie?" Claire looks at me with an expectant look on her face and I can't say no.

"Of course," I give her a little squeeze and find a free bench near Em with space for Claire, Quill and I to sit. He's the most protective baby sitter I've seen so I can't imagine him not wanting to sit with us. He gives me a grateful smile as we sit down and Claire climbs onto his lap.

Embry rolls up to the group a few minutes later with a 30 rack in his arms and a guitar slung over his back. The sight of the guitar perks me up a little, I haven't played in weeks, I'm too paranoid about mine getting damaged to travel with it but I miss it like crazy. He distributes the beers and takes a seat across from me, whipping the guitar out of the case.

"Oh my god Embry you're not actually going to play that thing are you?" Jake asks as he sits down next to him, polishing off a full beer in three seconds flat.

Embry scowls, "well, I was going to…"

"Embry you only know one song." Em jokes with him but gives him a wink and bright smile.

He huffs, "fine fine, I won't, you all clearly don't know how to appreciate raw talent."

As he begins to put the instrument back in it's case Em speaks again, "if you want to see talent, hand that thing to Elle!" Oh no. Embry pauses and looks at me with an uneasy smile, cocking his head to the side, holding the guitar out in front of him.

I shake my head, "I think I'll leave it to the professional," I joke and hope that Em will drop it, of course she won't.

"Professional? You literally studied music Elle, when are you going to share your talent?" She stands up and grabs the guitar from Embry's hands, carrying it to me, I take it on sheer instinct, she walked way to close to the fire with it for my liking. I look around the circle, not sure what I'm looking for until I see that Paul isn't in it and feel a wave of relief wash over me. Oh, that's why. I don't mind playing in front of people but the thought of playing in front of him makes my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Play something!" Claire squeals next me, clapping her hands.

I turn to her, "what should I play?"

She looks towards the fire for a second then asks if I know any songs from Frozen? I do, but I'm not even risking Paul hearing me sing a frozen song acoustically-or at all- so I shake my head.

"What about You are My Sunshine?" Quill asks and Claire nods her head excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck, it must be one of her favorites.

"Want to sing it for me?" I ask him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Not unless you want everyone to go deaf," he replies, I sigh, I guess I'm singing.

I spend a minute making sure the guitar is in tune and break into the song, loving the way the strings feel under my fingers as I command them to make each note. My voice starts out tentative but I make eye contact with Em who's smiling and swaying to the song and I project a bit more. By the time it's done, everyone is clapping, I bend my head a little to hide the blush that is no doubt covering my face. When I look up I make eye contact with a tall beautiful man across the fire, Paul's face is covered in mesmerized astonishment. The flames of the fire licking shadows across his countenance, and I can't look away, the look he's giving me is so…intense, it makes me want to wiggle in my seat.

Just then, Claire grabs my arm and I'm brought back to reality. "Can you sing to me, like, everyday?" She asks, her voice filled with high pitched wonderment.

"For you Claire, I will." I move the guitar so I can bend over and kiss her hair.

"Well on that incredible note…haha, get it?" Billy's dad joke makes the whole group groan and Sue howl with laughter. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He then launches into the stories of their ancestors and those who occupied this land centuries ago.

Going to sleep that night I can't stop thinking about the stories Billy shared about the tribe. The idea that they were descendants of wolves is absolutely ludicrous but he spoke with such conviction and everyone listened so intently it made me second guess everything I thought I knew. Especially when he told the story of the 'cold ones', the vampires that once supposedly threatened the reservation and the surrounding towns; that sent chills up and down my spine. Being from the city I've seen my fair share of crazy shit, but I never thought that monsters could be real. Does everyone here actually believe in that stuff? Part of me wants to ask Em about it all the next day, but what would I say? 'Hey so you know all that stuff Billy told us last night, that's not real is it?' I can already hear her laughter in response. No, no I can't say anything, I must've just had one too many beers. As I drift off to sleep though, I swear I hear a wolf howl outside.

The next morning, I'm groggy and slightly hungover as I make my way to the kitchen. Yup, definitely had one too many beers last night. My eyes barely open, I don't even look around the room as I head straight for the coffee pot which by some miracle is already filled with warm, tantalizing, dark roast.

"Good morning." I jump and spin around to see Paul sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Jesus!" I exclaim, bringing my hand up to cover my chest, feeling my heart pounding underneath my fingertips.

He sets his paper down and leans back slightly in his chair, giving me a gorgeous wicked grin, amusement dancing around the corner of his eyes. "You're jumpy in the morning."

I narrow my eyes at him, "only when people surprise me!" My response comes out almost as a screech, I look around to see it's just him here." Where are Sam and Em, I thought they'd be up by now?"

"They went to breakfast just the two of them, needed some couple time I guess-left me here to look after you." I turn to see a smug smile playing across his face.

"Thanks, but I don't need looking after." I make my way to the table and sit down across from him, he shrugs and returns to the paper he was reading. I take advantage of him being distracted and run my eyes over his face. Not even attempting to hide my admiration of the way his brow furrows slightly as he reads, how his lips curve over the lip of the coffee cup as he takes a sip.

This man is the epitome of gorgeous and I wanted nothing more than to move that paper out of his hands and-"You just gonna stare at me all morning?" He doesn't look up as he asks the question and I quickly make my hands busy, coughing and opening my phone to check social media. I feel my cheeks get red hot in embarrassment. All morning though? Was he going to stay all morning? If he was, then definitely yes, I'd probably be staring at him, but I can't help it. When he's around, when I see him, my eyes automatically drift to him. Like an insect being drawn to a light, it's a natural involuntary response. My stomach does a little flip at the thought of spending time, just he and I together. After last night, when we talked about his family, I had made an ass of myself, but when he grabbed my hand, it felt so natual? I wish I could be the straightforward Elle I was back home with him, but there's just something bigger than flirting and forwardness when I'm around him, it holds me back. He can also be a raging asshole too so maybe I'm just afraid I'll tick him off and ruin whatever the hell this is.

His phone starts ringing just then and he answers with a gruff "What?" He's silent for a moment, listening to the other end, "shit…now?" Silent again, "okay, okay, I'll be right there." He ends the call and stands up from the table, bringing his cup to the sink. "Well, looks like you'll have to entertain yourself all by your lonesome after all. One of my clients is having issues with their car, they tip really well or I would stay and bug you some more." He hesitates in the kitchen, waiting for my response, did he want to stay?

"Oh, yeah, no problem, good luck with that. I'm sure you'll be around bugging me sooner rather than later anyway."

He gives me a small smile and heads for the door, opens it then turns back to me, "nice hair by the way, you should wear it like that all the time," with a wink and a fleeting gorgeous smile, he disappears outside.

Fuck! I hadn't even looked at myself this morning, not expecting to see him, or anyone other than Sam or Em for that matter. I race to the bathroom and sure enough my hair is literally all over the place. The curls formed a mind of their own last night, I define the term 'bed head'. I groan and walk back into the kitchen. WHY did he have to see me this way?

I had no idea when Em and Sam were due back so I decide to give my mom a ring. She answers almost immediately and I can hear Kara screaming in the background, the kid can have some pretty epic meltdowns when she tried.

"Hi babygirl!" Her voice was tired and strained and surprisingly clear over Kara's wails.

"Hi! Is this a bad time?"

"Oh lordy no, Kar's just upset because I wouldn't let her play with the vegetable peeler, she'll get over it. Actually, facetime me! That'll probably calm her down a bit." She hung up the phone before I could even respond, giving me no choice but to ring her back, this time with video. Her face looked just as tired as her voice sounded but her eyes lit up as soon as the video connected.

"Aw Sweetheart I miss you so much!"

"I miss you t-" I was cut off by her moving the camera to show Kara splayed out on the living room rug in full on tantrum mode.

"Kar, Kar, look who it is! It's sissy! Look Kar!" Kara didn't stir from her place on the floor.

"Hi sugar," I said, that stopped her limbs flailing, "what's up buttercup?" I ask and she sits upright to see the screen, tears covered her face but she smiles.

"SISSY!" She screams and clambers over to the phone, hearing her voice brings back the familiar pain and homesickness in my chest as she grabs the phone from mom's hands. "When are you coming home?" She pouts and my heart breaks a little.

"I'll be home before you know it!"

"Remember Kar, we talked about this, Sissy is visiting her friend but she'll be back." My mom attempts to console her but Kara's tears returned again and she resumed her spot on the floor. "Well that 30 seconds of peace were nice," she lets out a chuckle but rolls her eyes. "How's it going out there? How's the wedding planning? I saw you post a pic with a boy, is that someone you're seeing?" She wiggles her eyebrows, referring to the picture I posted on insta of Em, Seth and I last week.

"No, mom, that's Seth, Em's cousin! There's tons of attractive men here but I'm not seeing anyone, thanks."

"Fine, fine, you know me, I like to snoop. Daniel called me yesterday, he said he and that Lucy girl are still seeing each other, isn't that exciting!" She and I rattle on for over a half hour more, talking about my brother, the wedding plans and her work. Kara had exhausted herself and was sleeping on the plush family room fug after the first few minutes of our conversation.

The front door creaking open pulls me away from my phone screen, I expect to see Em and Sam walk in but instead a shirtless Seth strides through the door. He smiles when we make eye contact, "Hey hey hey Ms. Elle!"

"Who's that?!" My mom barks on the phone? "Is that Sam, I do adore that man, put him on!"

"It's not Sam mom, I have to go" Seth crosses the room quickly and stands behind ducking so he's in my phone's video shot.

"Hi Ma!" He waves at the screen and gives her one of his heartbreaker smiles.

"Oh my," is all she gets out.

"Okay, mom, Kara, I love you both I'll talk to you soon! Bye!" I hang up the phone quickly and turn to peer up at Seth who's face is dancing with amusement. "Hello, good morning to you too."

Letting out a chuckle he sits at the table next to me, "where's Paul, he told me he was over here?"

"He had to go to the shop, I guess someone came in with an emergency situation."

"Ugh. He always does this shit, the shop isn't even open today but he always runs when anyone calls."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing?"

"It is when I had plans with him and was trying to hang out." He leans back in the chair, draping his hand over his chiseled chest. "Guess it's just you and me then girl. I don't suppose you want to go paintballing?"

Pass. "Uh, no. I'll go see a movie with you though!"

A bright smile covers his face, "okay! Let me run home and grab a shirt!" He was up and out the door before I could respond. I quickly make my way to my room to get dressed myself and throw my hair up in a bun, I definitely did not have time to deal with my curls today. I hear Em and Sam come in as I'm grabbing my bag.

"Hey!" They both say in unison as I enter the family room where they're already perched on the couch.

"We didn't think you were here! Where's Paul?" Em's eyes search around the room as she poses the question.

"He had to go help an emergency car situation I guess."

"Oh," Em's face deflates at the information.

Sam's forehead furrows a bit and his lips purse, "well we're about to have a Game of Thrones marathon if you want to join?"

I hear a car door shut as he finishes the question and wave my hand, "that's alright, I'm gonna catch a movie with Seth. I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay," Em says a little wearily, "be good!" She adds as I open the door, I flip her off and close the door behind me.

Seth's on the first step of the porch when I make it outside, "ready?" He asks brightly and I nod, we climb into his 4 runner and take off towards Port Angeles.

"So paintballing, huh?"

"Yeah! Paul got him and I a season pass to this local place for my birthday, we try to go a couple times a month, it's nice to get some aggression out."

"I bet Paul loves that, he seems like all aggression." I let out a little chuckle trying to make my statement sound not too judgmental. Clearly it didn't work; Seth's tone is defensive when he replies.

"Paul's a great guy, he's just rough around the edges is all." Yikes, I feel like I should apologize for demeaning Paul's character, and I probably would if he wasn't so hot and cold around me all the time.

"You too are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he clears his throat, "I mean I guess? He's been like a big brother to me since my dad passed and everything got turned upside down in my world. Sam tries to be there for everyone, and he is, he's just only one person you know? But Paul, he makes sure I get my shit done, checks in on me, sends me stupid memes, we hang out a lot. He's just…he's my brother."

I knew Seth and Paul were close but hearing him articulate it in such a way makes me want to take everything negative I've ever said about Paul back. My heart swells in my chest thinking of Paul coming to help little broken hearted Seth after his father died, or helping him with homework or girl problems.

"Big brothers are the best." My response sounds lame in comparison to everything Seth has just said but he gives me a bright smile which I can't help but return.

"So what movie are we seeing?"

I hadn't even thought about that. "Oh shit, let me look some up." I grab my phone and go through the list of movies now playing. After reading several summaries and reviews we settle on the latest Marvel film that starts right around when we should arrive to the theater.

Once we park, I go to open my door but Seth puts his hand on mine where it sits clutching my purse. "Elle, I just, I know Paul comes off as a dick, and I know sometimes he is a dick, but just, give him a chance okay?"

Give him a chance? A chance for what, it's not like we're pursuing each other or anything of that nature-though I certainly wouldn't be opposed, the thought of even being in close proximity to Paul makes my stomach do somersaults. He hops out of the car before I can even process a response.

"Seth, what do you mean give him a chance?"

He waves his hand, "just in general, don't go knocking him till you've seen his true colors. Come on, it's about to start."

I want to pursue the vague conversation we just had but he and I get into an argument over the tickets when he tries to pay for mine. We finally settle on him buying the tickets and me buying the soda and candy.

The movie was long and action packed, I feel wiped by the time it's through, but Seth is amped up, he's practicing fake super hero moves as we exit the building. Seth's attempt at a high kick almost knocks a man over as he comes around the corner. To my surprise, it's Adam from the florist shop.

"Elle! Hey!" His bright smile lights up his face. He really is a handsome man, I mean _wow._

"Adam, hi! It's good to see you!"

"You too, hey I'm so glad I ran into you. My grandmother accidentally tossed the card I had with your number on it. I tried to go by Sam's shop to get it but someone there told me you had a boyfriend?" What the fuck, who the hell would tell him I have a boyfriend? He looks from me to Seth who's standing tall next to me, a scowl plastered on his face. "Sorry…is this him?" Adam extends his hand to Seth who makes no attempt to take it.

What the fuck? I slap Seth's arm and he meets Adam's handshake. "No, no, this isn't my boyfriend. I don't have one, I'm sorry whoever told you I did was mistaken."

Adam wearily eyes Seth but looks back to me and his smile returns. "Then we're still on, I believe I owe you a date?"

I laugh, he's ballsy and straightforward and I like it. "Yes, yeah I believe you do. Here, let me see your phone?" I type in my number quickly and hand it back to him, "don't go losing your phone now or we'd really be out of luck."

He winks at me, "oh I won't, I'll call you."

"Okay, talk to you soon." I give him my best flirty smile and move around him to walk to Seth's car. As soon as we get in I turn to him, my adrenaline pumping slightly. "What the hell was that?"

"Me?! What was that with you?!" He counters and I'm flabbergasted.

"That was me trying to land a date with an incredibly attractive man, one who you were incredibly rude to, mind you!"

"Why do you need to land a date, what about P-" He stops suddenly, turning to put his seatbelt on and throw the car in gear.

"What about who?!"

"No one, forget it."

"No seriously who do you think I should be going out with besides the one man who's expressed his interest and has offered to take me out? I don't see anyone else doing that, do you?"

He's silent for a moment. "We're about to get on the interstate, you should put your seatbelt on." I huff but turn in my seat and doe as I'm told.

"I just don't understand why you had to be rude to him is all."

Sighing he laments, "you're right, I'm sorry that was uncalled for. You are free to date whomever you want."

"Thank you. Were you there when Adam came by the shop? Do you know who lied to him and told him I had a boyfriend?"

"No, I haven't seen Adam in forever, he and his grandma came to my dad's funeral but that's the last time I've seen him."

I sigh, I wonder who the hell would tell him that? Who would want to sabotage me like that? The thought made my blood boil a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from the Twilight novel series belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just enjoy introducing OC's into the world she has created.**

Seth follows me into the house as soon as we arrive at Em and Sam's. The two of them are curled up on the couch deep into their marathon.

Sam pauses the TV as soon as we walk in; "hey, how was the movie?"

"Fucking awesome," Seth responds and throws himself onto the couch next to Sam.

"Yeah, it was good," I say. All I can think about is seeing Adam and Seth's reaction to it. Why in the world would he not want me going out with someone, does he have a thing for me? I mean we flirt but I thought it was harmless…

I walk into the kitchen needing some water and Em follows me. "What's up?" She asks a knowing look on her face as her eyes narrow.

I run a hand through my hair. "Nothing…I just…we saw Adam after the movies and it turns out that his grandmother threw my number away which is why he didn't call and I gave him my number again but Seth was so rude to him. Like being a blatant dick, and when I confronted him about it he made it sound like there was someone else in my life but seeing as though Adam is the only person who's made a move I don't know who the hell he's referring to! I don't know the whole situation just kind of pissed me off."

"Ew, Seth is never rude to people, what the fuck? Maybe he knows someone who likes you?" She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a school girl smile.

"This isn't second grade Em. If he knows someone who 'likes' me then they need to grow the fuck up and make a move whoever the hell they are! Until then I'm going on a date with a gorgeous florist."

"Yes, you're right! You go girl!" I laugh at her enthusiasm and she and I return to the family room.

"Sam?" I ask while getting settled on the recliner seat.

"What's up?" He responds immediately, turning to face me.

"Were you there when Adam, the guy from the florist shop stopped by last week?"

"Yeah, I saw him, he was leaving when I was getting in, why?"

"Apparently someone told him I have a boyfriend, I'm just trying to find out who."

Sam's eyes flicker to Seth's for a split second, mine narrow slightly. "I'm sorry Elle, I don't know who said that." I purse my lips wanting to ask more about the subject but Seth's phone rings.

"Sorry, it's my mom" he says standing and walking out the front door to the porch. My mind is reeling a bit, clearly Sam knows who said something to Adam or at least who would have but doesn't want to say anything? Why is it I always feel out of the loop to some extent with everyone around here?

Seth enters the house a minute later, "Mom wanted to invite everyone over for dinner at her and Billy's. I'm gonna go see if there's anything I can do to help with the cooking, come over in two hours?"

"Sure," Sam replies for us and Seth disappears out the door. "I'm gonna go for a run," he says kissing the top of Em's head and slipping on some tennis shoes.

As soon as he's gone I turn to Em, "why do I feel like he knows who told Adam I had a boyfriend?"

Em crosses her arms in front of her, "Elle he said he didn't know, someone was probably mistaken, it's not like all the guys that work there know your romantic status. I think you should let it go. Come on, let's make dessert for tonight."

Two hours later and we're loading the car with two trays of cookies and two pans of brownies, heading to Billy's and Sue's. Their house feels even more like a home than Em's does; photos, memorabilia, and Knick knacks covered the walls and the built in shelves of almost the entire living space. The smell coming from the kitchen was almost intoxicating; Em and I immediately float into the room to find Sue balancing two trays of veggies that had just come out of the oven.

"What can we do to help?" Em asked quickly but Sue shoos us away.

"I'm almost done here ladies, don't worry Jake helped me a ton, I didn't make this feast on my own, go have a seat, we're eating outside."

A long wooden table was made out for at least 12 people on the deck behind the house. It was covered in mismatched plates and cups and half burned candles. Lights were hung from the house' roof over the deck to two of the surrounding trees. It was perfect. Sam sat at the head of the table with Jake on one side of him and an empty spot on the other, kept clearly for Em. I would've sat next to her but Embry was already plopped there talking animatedly with Jake and Sam. Feeling awkward not knowing where to sit, I wish Seth was here already so I could sit myself next to him. Before I could step in any one direction, someone at the opposite end of the table called my name. I swung my head to see Billy looking pointedly at an open seat next to him giving me a wide comforting grin. Making my way around the table I didn't notice who was also moving to that end as well till I was face to face with Paul.

We both did an awkward scuttle-dance type maneuver, not sure where to go.

"Oh for gods sake; Elle you sit next to me and Paul you sit next to her this isn't a dance hall." Billy commanded.

Paul and I looked at each other sheepishly and laughed under our breaths, then he did the last thing I was ever expecting him to do; he pulled my seat out for me. Paul Lahote was being a gentleman now? I'm shook to my core.

"Thank you," I say and smile up at him, a smile which he returns. I don't know what dimension we've just entered that he's being nice, but I'm not complaining.

Dinner gets underway almost immediately once all the food is on the table, being outside makes the meal much less noisy compared to the echoing walls of Sam and Em's kitchen. Everyone is lost in conversation with one another, I love the feeling of the full dinner table, feels like family.

"Elle, I wanted to ask you, what did you think of the legends shared last night?" Billy asks between bites of fried chicken.

"Oh I loved them," I gush, leaving out the part where I had to go home and question everything I know and convince myself that mythical creatures aren't real. "The way you painted a picture, it was like listening to a novel being read."

He gives me an appreciative smile, "thank you, I'm glad you got to hear them."

"Yeah, apparently we're telling tribe stories to anyone these days." Leah snarls from her seat across from Paul.

"Shut up Leah." Paul warns through his teeth. I'm shocked by both their outbursts, too shocked to respond.

"I'm just saying, she's not a member of the tribe, it's bad enough we had to let Bella hear them then let her run off with those animals, now her? Next thing we know she'll be running off with a Cullen too!" Leah takes a swig of her beer but doesn't break eye contact with Paul whose hands are starting to tremble where they sit on the table.

He stood up, hands still clenched and trembling even harder, his voice venomous as his words cut through his gritted teeth. "I said. Shut. Up. Leah."

"I mean come on Paul, if it wasn't for Em and your hot headed ass she wouldn't even be here and-"

"Enough!" Sam stands at his seat, his voice domineering. "Leah, cut it out, take a lap." She clenches her jaw and lowers her beer slowly to the tabletop. "Now." He orders, so authoritatively I couldn't pry my eyes away from him. It was as if the entire table was in a standstill, even the frogs and insects in the woods around us were silent. "Paul, do you need-"

"I'm good." Paul cut him off, sitting back down in his seat, uncurling and stretching his hands on his knees.

Leah got up from the table in a huff and took off in a full sprint to the backyard's treeline. My mind is racing as it replays everything that just happened. Who is Bella and this Cullen family everyone seems to hate? Why in the world would I end up with any of them? And why does Leah think that Paul has anything to do with me being here? Before I can get fully lost in my over analyzation of everything, Sue reaches across the table and touches my hand gently.

"I'm sorry about my Leah, dear. She's been so angry at the world for so long, she only copes with it by directing it at others. Do not take anything she says to heart though, we are all so happy you're here." The look on Sue's face is so nurturing and maternal it almost made tears prickle behind my eyes. I didn't say anything, I just turned my hand over to squeeze hers.

"Yeah Elle, you're family." Seth chimes in and gives me a wink. I look from him to Em and Sam, Sam nods stoically but Em is staring off after Leah. I know it's hard for her to have Leah treat her badly, they were so close for so long, she says she's over it, but I can't imagine ever losing a best friend and still seeing them as much as they do one another.

The table quickly picks up in conversation again, as if Leah didn't just cause a commotion. I return to my meal and am fully engrossed in cutting a piece of meat off a bone when I feel the tickle of breath at my ear.

"I'm sorry about that Elle, Leah has no idea what she's talking about." Paul's breath is warm against my skin and causes goosebumps to erupt over my neck and arms. My stomach does flips at his proximity and my heart thuds loudly in my chest.

"It's fine, I'm used to short tempe-." I stop when I turn my head to his and his face is so close to mine I can feel his breath fan out against my skin, my heart begins to pound even louder, surely he must be able to hear it. His eyes rake over my face and mine flicker to his lips briefly then back to his.

Billy clears his throat and Paul and I jerk apart, him coughing and me reaching for my water and taking several large gulps. My cheeks are too red hot to look at anyone, but I feel Billy's eyes on me for a long moment. I take a couple deep breaths to steady myself. What is happening? Paul pretty much ignored me for almost a month now we're talking, he's consoling me, and we're sharing long heated stares? Literally _what?_

After dinner and dessert, everyone begins to pile out of the house. I hug Sue and Billy and thank them for hosting and feeding everyone. Em grabs my arm as I wave my final goodbyes towards the house. "We have lots to talk about missy." Her tone is knowing and mischievous.

"Oh my god, stop." I groan, but am slightly thrilled at the idea of gossiping. She doesn't reply but wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Hey!" Embry calls from behind us, "can I get a ride? Jake's going to Ness's"

"Sorry, we're giving Seth a ride and we have Elle." Sam replies, opening the front and back doors of the cab for us to get in.

"I can give Elle a ride," I have no idea where Paul even came from as he makes his suggestion.

"You sure? We-" before Sam can continue Em swats his stomach with the back of her hand.

"Great!" She rings with a huge smile on her face, "see you at home Elle!" She climbs into the cab and swings the door shut.

"I'm this way," Paul points to a vintage mustang convertible parked on the opposite side of the road. It's too dark for me to make out the color but it's deep and beautiful.

"Wow, this is a gorgeous Paul!" I can't hide the astonishment in my voice, I truly anticipated him to have a truck like Sam and Jake.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, it was my grandfather's we used to work on it together when I was growing up." He follows me to the passenger side of the car as he talks and opens the door for me. I try to hide my surprise as he places his warm hand on the small of my back as I maneuver into the car. Even just the tiniest touch, through clothing, and I am a puddle. I truly do not understand what it is about this man that makes me so drawn to him, so undeniably attracted that despite him being an asshole for the past couple weeks I am ready to toss all those memories out the window and toss myself at him.

When he climbs into the car and shuts the door it's as if the air around us electrified, being in such a small space, just the two of us, made me nervous and excited all at once. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, his expression dark and unbelievably sexy. I had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him and confirm to myself that this experience was real and actually happening. I've ridden in cars with men plenty of time before, but this feels new and different, I can't place my finger on why it does other than the fact that I'm with him.

He starts the car and slowly pulls out on the interstate, gratefully rolling his window down and letting me know I can do the same, the cool night air washes over us, easing some of the tension as we begin the drive. I'm too distracted to make conversation so I busy myself by admiring the scenery as it rolls past.

"Where's the ridge you mentioned last night? The one you used to visit with your family?" I immediately regretted asking, worried that I would hit a nerve and he would become cold with me once more. I almost opened my mouth to apologize when he responded.

"It's up the mountain a bit, about a 40 minute drive from here," his tone was calm and eased the panic I had rising in my chest. "I can take you sometime, I mean, if you want?"

I couldn't stop the assault my heart committed to my chest or the smile that spread across my face at his question. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that." I glanced at him and a small smile played at the corner of his mouth, he turned briefly to make eye contact and both of our smiles grew.

"What's up with this Cullen family no one seems to like?" Paul's knuckles go white against the steering wheel at my question. Shit.

"They're not good people Elle, they're dangerous." How can an entire family be dangerous? Are they members of a local mafia? I want to ask him to elaborate but he continues, "Jake was really close with this girl from town, Bella, she dated a Cullen for a bit then he left her out of the blue and she kind of lost it for a minute. Like him leaving tore the girl up, then her family, and Jake. Then she and Jake got together, he was so fucking happy, I mean he's happier now with Ness, but he was so fucking happy he had Bella. But like fucking clockwork, her Cullen boyfriend came back to town and she dropped Jake so fast it was as if they were never a thing. Now they barely talk and pretty much the whole family hates the entire tribe and vice versa."

"Damn, I don't know what I was expecting from that story but that wasn't it, I mean a family feud over two people's relationship?"

"There's more to it than that but that's a story for another time. They're just dangerous, not the kind of people you want to get mixed up with. Stay away from the Elle, okay?"

"I don't know them Paul I just-"

"Seriously Elle, stay away." His voice was viciously serious, I nod.

"Why would Leah think I'm going to start dating one of them?"

"Leah's an idiot who only says anything to get a reaction and she knew she'd get one from me tonight. Ignore her; she's just sad and angry at everything."

I want to ask why she knew she'd get a reaction since she was talking about me, but we had already parked at Em's. We walk next to one another up to the porch.

"Thanks for the ride." I whisper.

"Anytime." With that he made his way back to his mustang. I couldn't help but watch him as he walked; how the taught muscles of his back were almost visible in the dim glow of the porch light or how they moved when he brought his hand up to run it through his hair.

Sucking in a big gulp of air and turn on my heel making my way into the house. Barely two steps inside Em descends on me. "SO, how was the ride home? How was sitting with Paul at dinner? I'm so sorry about Leah she can be such a bitch but everyone loves you so don't worry about her!"

I laugh and move around her, heading to my bedroom. "Jeez Em, one thing at a time please." She follows on my heels and plops down on my bed as soon as we enter the room.

"Fine. First things first; Paul gave you a ride home and it went…" she trails off, moving to see my face, I couldn't stop a smile from spreading on it. She brings her hands up to cover her mouth, "IT WENT WELL! OMG I knew it would! WOW this is so exciting!"

"Em relax, please, he and I have spent barely any time together and I'm still convinced he's not my biggest fan so please don't make this bigger than it is."

"Bigger than it is?! Elle, the man does not pull chairs out for women or offer to give them rides home when he doesn't have to . This is big! Paul's history with romance starts and ends at his bed, sorry if I'm excited."

"This isn't romance Em! So he was nice to me, he's nice to you all the time. Seriously, you need to chill out."

"All I'm saying is I've never seen him act this way before for someone who wasn't family…and that it's super fucking exciting!" I send her a glare, "okay okay, I'll stop" she laments but lets out another squeal.

"That's it, I have to get ready for bed, I'm helping at the shop tomorrow so shoo."

"You're no fun," she groans but leaves me to own space. Once she closes the door I jump onto the bed, rolling over onto my back and stare blankly at the ceiling trying to grasp what transpired tonight.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your follows/faves/reviews! I'm loving writing this story and I'm glad it's being enjoyed! Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **You know the drill, all Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just like to write with them!**

The shop is normally not open on Sunday's but Sam had some extra work to do and I wanted to spend some time setting up the new software we got to arrange the garage's books. I knew it would take days to transfer all the information from the scattered paper files to the computer program so I might as well get a head start while I can.

Around noon, Sam came into the office; "I'm starving Elle can you order some take out?" he asked, reaching into his pocket and handing me his credit card. "Menus are in the top draw of the table behind you," he motions with his head to the table that holds several advertisements for various tire brands. "Get a good amount; Paul and Quill are here too."

Paul and Quill are here? What's up with these men working on their days off? I end up ordering from a local burger place; 4 burgers, 4 things of fries, and twenty wings. I know I'll be full off the burger alone but knowing how these men eat, I'll need a lot of food to hold them over.

Twenty minutes later a teenage boy brings the bags of food into the office. The three men are out of the garage in a second, Quill reaches into the first bag as soon as it's set on the counter. I slap his hand, "hold your horses! We'll eat at the table, come on." I grab the bags as he groans and they eagerly follow me up the stairs to the lounge. I spill the contents of the bags across the table and the men eagerly dive in. They quickly pick up conversation about the cars they're working on.

Sam and Quill are troubleshooting an Explorer that's been in the garage for almost two weeks when Paul turns to me. The glower I'm used to receiving from him has softened, almost disappearing, his face isn't welcoming per say but it's much warmer than it's been since I've first arrived; almost like we've made a breakthrough these past few days-my heart clenches at the thought. His chocolate eyes bore into mine as he asks me a question; I realize too late that I completely missed what he was saying, too busy getting lost in my thoughts and the way a lighter brown swirls in the darker of his pupils.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I stammer, his eyes dance with amusement, a small smile pulling at the edge of his mouth.

"I asked how it was coming with the new software?" He perks one eyebrow and my eyes automatically follow the movement. Jesus, Elle-get a fucking grip.

"Good! It's good, I should have it all ready to go by next week hopefully." My words come out in a rush and my cheeks flush with embarrassment. How does this one man affect me so much? He's been able to piss me off and fluster me more than any other man I've ever met in my life.

"Good," he responds, taking a French fry and popping it into his mouth, his eyes never leaving mine. Is he teasing me or is this just his natural charisma? Either way it's fucking hot.

My phone rings suddenly causing me to jump, it's an unknown number. "Sorry," I say to the general direction of the table but Paul's the only one who acknowledges it with a nod of his head, his face returning to his resting glower I was hoping I wouldn't see again.

"Hello?" I say pulling back from the table and walking over to the sink to not disturb Quill and Sam's conversation.

"Elle? Hi, it's Adam!" I'm all of the sudden too aware of the other men in the room, scurrying towards the door I throw it open and head down to the garage's office.

"Adam hi, how are you?"

"Good, I'm good! Are you doing well?"

"Yeah, great, thanks for asking." I hate awkward small talk like this, especially with a handsome man after having an intense stare off with another handsome man a minute prior.

"Good, hey I have to go to Seattle for a couple days for a wedding expo, we're trying to expand the flower shops' clientele, but I'll be back Wednesday afternoon and I'd love to take you out if you're free?"

My eyes flicker to the door at the top of the steps, my thoughts going to Paul. Paul the man who I'm inexplicably attracted to but who has yet to even make any form of move or gesture that the feeling is reciprocated in any way. "Yes!" I say before I can think about it too much more, "yeah sure, just let me know when."

"Perfect! I'll text you about times, see you then!"

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon." I hang up before he can get anything else out. Suddenly nervous to face the men upstairs, I don't want to tell them who was on the phone, panic seizing me. I want Paul to think I'm available, I mean, it's not like going on one date with a man makes me unavailable but I still don't want them to know.

I reenter the room and all three men are talking animatedly with one another, as if no one even noticed I stepped out. I breathe a sigh of relief and begin to finish my burger quietly.

"Everything alright?" A voice calls me from my meal; Sam's staring at me curiously. My brows furrow and I shake my head slightly as to ask what he means. "With the phone call?" Shit.

"Oh yeah, fine." I say waving my hand, brushing it off.

"Good, good, I'm probably only going to stay an hour or two more here Elle, if you're good with that?" He asks but states it as a blanket statement; no doubt he wants to get back to Em. I nod in response.

By the time we get home I half expected all of the guys to be at the house; they're normally here on the weekends and pretty much every weekday but it's just Seth and Em inside when we arrive. The two of them had made a couple of lasagnas for dinner that sent scents of basil and cheese wafting throughout the entire house. At one point or another throughout the night pretty much every one of the guys barreled through the house for one reason or another. Everyone except for the one I found myself wanting to visit. I felt pathetic hoping Paul would come by, I wouldn't even consider us friends at this point but I enjoyed his presence if for no other reason than to see his beautiful face, how pathetic is that?

The next day was your typical Monday, I was exhausted from staying up too late with Em talking about seating arrangements for the rehearsal dinner and wedding and needed two and a half cups of coffee just to become human. To top that off Paul didn't come into the shop the whole day, Jared was working on the car Paul had been working on by the time Sam and I arrived in the morning. I wanted to ask someone where Paul was but didn't want to seem weird or obvious about my evident crush on him so I stayed silent. Work dragged on, I've severely underestimated how long it was going to take me to transfer the paper documents into the new software program. By the end of the day I was tired, grumpy and my hand was cramping from typing so much.

That night was spent just as uneventfully as the day; Em, Sam, Embry and I all ate dinner and watched TV till I fell asleep on the couch and dragged myself to bed. The next morning I awoke to a text from my brother reminding me it was our dad's birthday. I really couldn't bring myself to call him first thing in the morning so I sent him a generic "happy birthday" text to which he replied "thanks babygirl, miss you" I hated how he called me "babygirl" it was too endearing of a name for him to deserve. I was ready by 7:15 even though Sam doesn't have us leave until 10 till 8 so I made my way to the kitchen needing coffee.

Paul was sitting at the kitchen table when I entered the room; a large mug in one hand and the morning paper in the other. My heart swelled at the sight, visions of him reading the paper, giving me the highlights of each story while I made us coffee swirled in my head and I quickly shook them away. What the fuck? His eyes found mine as I came closer to the table; slight rings circled the bottom of his lids as if he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep. His face went from pensive to relaxed when our gazes locked, my stomach flipped and I couldn't help giving him a shy smile.

"Morning," I said trying to sound casual, turning to make myself a cup of coffee.

"You're up early," is his only reply.

"You're over here early," I counter and turn to join him at the table. A small smile tugs at one side of his lips at my rebuttal. "What's the news?" I ask sitting at the opposite end of the table, facing him. He turns his body, tucking his legs under the table, placing his mug down he licks his lips-oh hell.

"Lets see," he says, his eyes roaming over the pages in front of him. "Mariners lost, Dow is down, a local dog went missing, just your run of the mill hard hitting stories."

"Hmm sounds like it." I reply taking a long swig of coffee, suddenly wishing I was drinking something cold as his eyes meet mine again and I feel myself getting all too hot for my liking.

"I'm sure news was much more exciting in New York." He sighs, folding the newspaper as he speaks, setting it neatly next to his coffee. He returns his gaze to mine and I expected it to be condescending but it was regretful almost.

"The news maybe, but I think La Push is starting to be a much more exciting place." I don't know if it's the coffee or talking to my father this morning that has made me this bold but I'm just gonna roll with it and ignore the fact that it will either pay off immensely with him or I'll crash and burn epically.

Paul's eyebrows shoot up then his expression darkens, excitement pings in the pit of my stomach. He moves to lean on the table when Sam comes barreling down the stairs.

"Good morning friends!" He bellows, I turn and give him a bright smile, he winks at me, but the joy drains slightly from his face when he looks to Paul. I swing my head back to the man I'd spent the past 10 minutes staring at to see a deep glower on his face.

"See you guys at the shop," Paul says and leaves without a second glance my way. I truly have never met a more confusing man in my life.

"I don't understand him" I tell Sam, turning in my seat to face him as he makes himself a bowl of cereal.

Sam shrugs, "he's an enigma to us all Elle, join the club."

Em comes downstairs then, plopping into the seat next to me, laying her head on the table.

"You look wiped Em! What were you two doing last night…?" I trail off my voice playful, looking between her and Sam.

Sam raises his hands defensively, "don't look at me, little miss was up almost all night pinning on that board thing you guys do."

"Pinterest babe! It's called PINTEREST!" Em says defensively, then lays her head back down.

Sam looks at me; cocking his head to the side raising his eyebrows, "All night" he mouths.

I let out at shallow laugh and stroke Em's hair, "why don't you take a nap sweets, do you have to teach today?" Em teaches dance at the local dance studio several days a week, I should probably know her schedule at this point but she covers for the other teachers a lot so I kind of gave up trying to keep track.

She nods, looking up at me, "Yeah at 1." Her bottom lip protruding slightly, it reminded me of Kara and made my heart pinch thinking of home.

"Go back to bed for a few hours then!" She nods, getting up only to walk over to Sam who was leaning against the counter eating his cereal, he puts the bowl down as she approaches. She places her weight on him, leaning against him as if he were a wall. Instinctively he cradles her, one hand wrapping around her waist the other cupping the back of her head. Kissing the top of her head, that twinge of jealousy returns, it's not that I'm not happy for them finding what they have because I am, Em deserves her happy ending more than anyone else I know, I just wanted one too.

Begrudgingly she says goodbye to us and heads upstairs, Sam and I go out to his car, we'll get to the shop early but at least we'll get a head start on things. Adam texts me around 11am and I had honestly forgotten about our date entirely, I almost want to cancel, I decide not to respond until after lunch.

Quill comes into the office at 12:30, "What's up girl?" he asks giving me a head nod, I let out a snort.

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Oh you know, just about to make your day because I ordered PIZZA!" He yells, turning towards the main entrance at the front of the office but no one enters the room. "What! I saw him pull up…"

Embry comes into the office then from the door leading to the garage carrying a stack of pizza boxes, "Quill your pizza's here."

"Dammit!" Quill huffs, rolling his eyes and walking over to take the food from Embry, I can't help but laugh at his reaction. Grabbing my phone and locking the front entrance turning the clock shaped sign indicating "will return at 'blank' time" towards the window.

Everyone dives into their food almost immediately, eating in silence for a short time until Embry looks at me from across the table. "Okay Elle, I know you're new here so you don't know but I hate surprises so tell me what you're getting me for my birthday." I look around the table bewildered; all of the men are much too involved with their pizza to react except for Paul who rolls his eyes.

"Ummmm, when's your birthday?" I ask timidly.

Embry gasps, his hand clutching his chest, "Oh my gosh!" he exclaims, "SEE!" he says pulling out his pointer finger and pointing it at each man in the circle of the table, "THIS is why we need a group calendar, so everyone is informed on monumental events."

"Dude, I don't know if you turning 28 is a monumental event," Jared snorts. Holy shit, I thought Embry was my age.

"Ahem, first of all I'm turning TWENTY SIX" all the guys at the table let out various forms of laughter. "Second of all, fuck you guys! Elle, it's my birthday Saturday and we're having a party this weekend and obviously you don't HAVE to get me a gift but it would be much appreciated, I like Gucci." He adds with a wink. I can't help the huge smile that encases my face, I was beginning to really love Embry and his over the top tendencies.

"I'm sure City Girl has much more important things to do than buy you a gift." Paul says from the opposite end of the table. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I thought he and I were making progress and here I'm "City Girl" who's too good to buy people presents?

"Actually, I don't. I'll get you an iconic present, don't you worry boo." I throw Embry a wink and he blows me a kiss. Grabbing my phone from my lap I text Adam back, confirming the time he's going to pick me up.

I almost have Adam pick me up for our date at the garage the next day but I don't really want everyone asking questions so I have him get me at home an hour after I'm off. I quickly change as soon as Sam and I get home throwing on some tight jeans and a lowcut top.

"Whoa! Where are you going little miss thing?" Em asks when I come into the family room where she and Sam are eating dinner and watching Game of Thrones.

"I may or may not have a date with Adam." I reply, feeling the coy smile spread across my face before I can stop it.

"Wait, what?! The guy from the flower shop? Go, Elle!" Sam whoops from the couch.

"Okay, why did you not tell me this was happening tonight?" Em's voice was stern.

"Because we just recently decided and it's not a big thing, it's just a first date, we're going to the diner."

"Um yeah it is a big thing! He's hot, you're hot, this is your first date here," headlights catch my attention from outside.

Em is still droning on about how the date is a big deal but I yell goodbye and dash out the door. "Hey!" Adam says getting out of the car and meeting me at the bottom of porch steps. He looked incredibly hot in a green sweater that dipped low in the front revealing the skin at the center of his collarbone. The moonlight bounced off his dark skin as if he were in a painting. "You look great!" He says, his eyes glinting, looking down at my outfit then meeting my eyes.

"Thanks," I say, all the jitters I thought I had avoided suddenly rushing in all at once. We make small talk on the way to the diner, I ask him about his trip to Seattle and he explains in depth all of the components about the expo. I realize I never have any ambitions to be a florist.

I order a salad and a soda when we get to the diner mainly because I'm still full from all the pizza at lunch. Adam gets a burger and a large order of fries for us to share which is cute. He's sweet and funny and we laugh pretty much the entire time we're together but I can't help but feel a slight pang of guilt like I shouldn't be out with him which is stupid and makes me angry but Paul's face plays in the back of my mind and I can't shake it.

Halfway through our meal a familiar voice sounds from behind me. "Adam? Hi, how are you?" Leah comes up next to our table as they exchange pleasantries.

"Hey Elle, what a pleasant surprise." She says turning to me, I didn't believe it was a pleasant surprise at all, she's made it perfectly clear she's not a fan of me, a wicked grin plays at her lips, what is she up to?

"Hi, Leah, are you meeting someone?" Aka can you go to them and get out of my face.

"Oh no, we're just getting some food to go." We? Panic begins to rise within me. "Look who I found!" She says with an unnervingly sweet smile to someone behind me. Please let it be Seth, _please._

As soon as I hear Paul's voice I pinch my eyes shut for a brief moment, of course. "Adam! Hey man, how you been?"

"Oh shit!" Adam says, standing from the table and they exchange a handshake turned hug. Great, this is fucking fantastic. "It's good to see you, how are things? You still at the shop?"

"Yeah, yeah, old habits die hard you know."

Adam scoffs, "don't I know it, I'm working at my Grandma's shop still too." They're going back and forth as if they're old friends, who am I kidding they're CLEARLY old friends. I want to sink into this old diner booth and disappear. Adam glances to me, "shit! Sorry, I'm so rude, Paul have you met my date?" He gestures to me and Paul turns, recognition encapsulating his face.

"Your date?" He asks but it comes out more like a statement, he hangs on the 't' in the word. My palms start to sweat. "Yeah, of course, she's staying with Sam this summer." That's it, not "we work together," not "we've hung out together in a group setting over half a dozen times" I've been reduced to someone who's staying with someone he knows.

"Yeah!" Adam says, giving me a smile, "hey not to be rude but…" Adam looks down at me then back to Paul.

"No no I get it," Paul says raising his hands, "our food should be ready anyway." He gives Adam a nod and Leah waves at the both of us, a smirk playing on her face as she places her hand on the back of Paul's shoulder when they turn to walk away. I don't watch them long enough to know if he let her keep it there or not.

Adam starts talking about how he and Paul know eachother, something about high school football but I'm too distracted to keep up. I look over to where Paul and Leah are at the end of the counter talking to a waitress and getting their food and the bill. Paul looks so dejected my heart wrenches, he glances over to me and there's hurt so evident in his eyes I want to walk over to him and kiss him just to make it go away.

"Elle?" Adam asks and I turn to him, clearly missing something he's trying to tell me.

"What? I'm sorry?"

He warily looks between me and where Paul and Leah are standing; I make a mental note not to look that way anymore. "I asked if you played any sports in high school?"

"Oh! Oh no, I was much more into music in high school, that took up a lot of my time."

Paul and Leah walk back past our booth just then, I try to make eye contact with Paul but his ever present glower is plastered on his face once more and he's looking in every direction except for mine. Leah stops at our table, "have a good night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she says with a wink. Adam lets out an uncomfortable laugh and I throw her a glare.

"Leah!" Paul says angrily at an octave almost too loud for the diner's walls. She scuttles after him.

"Leah's a crack up," Adam says watching them get into Paul's car, her climbing into the seat I had occupied just a few days before.

"Yeah she's a hoot alright," I reply, watching them pull away, pulling out of the parking lot at an alarming speed-clearly he's not happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just enjoy writing with them.**

The entire ride home all I could think of was the look on Paul's face after he saw Adam and I together. I preferred his typical glower than the hurt that spilled across his countenance, knowing it had to have been me that put it there. I can't help but feel guilty for saying yes to Adam in the first place. He was nice, funny, cute and sweet but I wasn't into THAT it and I knew it. We hugged as we said goodbye, not making plans to see eachother again though I have no doubt he'll text.

All I can think about is Paul. Paul who I'm so undeniably drawn to, an attraction I can't fathom or explain. Our interactions play back in my head in a whirlwind. The moment before the barbeque, his hand covering mine, so strong yet gentle. When we danced together at the bar, my body wrapped around his. The heated long stares we'd been getting into the habit of exchanging. Him offering to take me to the place he used to go to stargaze with his dead mother and brother. I want to believe I'm reading too far into it, he's had opportunities to make a move and he would've done so by now if he was into it right?

I let out an exasperated sigh, prying off my jacket and throwing it on the bed, I'm about to throw myself on the bed too when my phone rings. Pulling it from my bag, my eyes go wide when I see the caller id, I almost forgot Em programmed the guys' numbers into my phone when I first arrived for "precaution" and the one calling me now was none other than Paul.

"Hello?" I try to make my voice sound normal but it comes out like a squeak.

"How was your date?" he barks on the other line. Does he really want to know?

"Fine." I want to apologize for seeing him there, for him seeing us, the thought makes me feel pathetic.

I hear a crash on the other end of the line, like something just fell over, did he just punch something? "Are you going to see him again?" His voice rough, but also genuine, almost…concerned?

No. No. No I am not! I want to scream it, but I don't. "I….I don't kn-" I hear a click, did he just hang up on me? I look at the phone, holy shit he did. What. The. Fuck.

I stare at the phone for a long moment then hear the front door swing open and closed, fast footsteps make their way to my room as my door swings open a moment later. There's Paul; shirtless, shoeless, panting. I want to take a minute-no an hour- to memorize how gorgeous he looks but I don't have the opportunity to. He shuts my door abruptly and crosses the room in two easy strides. Grabbing my waist with one hand and the back of my neck with the other he pulls me flush against him and crashes his lips into mine.

For a second I don't know what's happening, and then my instincts and desire take over. My hands grasping his waist pulling him even closer to me. Our lips move frantically against each others. His hot tongue traces my lips as I grant it entrance, deepening the kiss. I don't want it to end but I'm so overwhelmed and completely out of breath. I pull away and his hands come up to cup my face, he doesn't step away from me or put any distance between us and my heart soars. Tilting my head up he makes eye contact with me, his eyes intense and searching.

"Are you going to see him again?" He was panting still and I couldn't for the life of me even remember who he was talking about.

"Who?" I reply and he gives me the most gorgeous full smile I've ever seen. Thank god I am leaning on him because that smile would have knocked me off my feet. Ooooh Adam, he doesn't want me to see Adam, is he…jealous? He didn't reply, he just brought his mouth to mine again and kissed me so deeply, I felt it everywhere. My hands entangle themselves in his hair and his grasp my waist. The way my body reacts to him is like nothing I've ever experienced. Never before have I been so turned on by a kiss. Unable to control myself I bring my leg up, wrapping it around his calf. He growls a moan, or was that just a growl? Either way it was hot as hell. Bringing his hands down to the back of my thighs, he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. My hands grasp his neck and shoulders and he moves us so my back is up against the door, our lips not losing contact for a second. Needing air I break away and he places hot, tingly kisses on my neck. I push my heels into his ass bringing his crotch closer to mine, the friction it creates makes me toss my head back against the door.

"Fuuuck" he moans into my neck and his hands grip my ass, moving me up and down ever so slightly. I want him, right here, right now.

"Elllllle!" Claire's voice rings through the house and we both freeze.

He opens his mouth to respond but I clamp my hand over it before he can get anything out. "Yeah babygirl, what's up?" I ask praying my voice sounds normal.

"Movie night remember!?" She's right outside of the door now, thank god she doesn't try the handle and thank god we're leaning against the door if she did. 'SHIT' I mouth and look at Paul who has an annoyed look on his face but his eyes are dancing with amusement.

"Yes, of course I remember, I'll be out in a minute!" I thought that would be a queue for Paul to let me down but he doesn't move, I realize I still have my hand clamped over his mouth. I quickly remove it, "sorry" I give him a sheepish apologetic look.

"Movie night huh? I like movies." He wiggles his eyebrows… he wants to stay?

I could spend hours reading into this entire interaction, but I'm still wrapped around him and his amazing large warm hands are still cupping my ass so I simply ask; "stay?"

"Okay." He steps back, letting my legs go to the ground.

"Um, I'm going to change." This is the first time he actually looked past my face since he got here, his eyes trailing down the lowcut top and jeans I was wearing.

I usually hate getting checked out so blatantly but his eyes were full of lust and desire as he spoke; "or you could…not" a wicked half grin making it's way across his gorgeous face. My stomach does a flip, a flush coats my entire body, I want to throw myself at him. Instead, I roll my eyes and make a shooing motion with my hands. He leaves the room and I change into shorts and a thin off the shoulder oversized sweater, looking in the mirror to survey the damage of the unbelievably hot makeout session I just had. My hair was slightly disheveled, but thank god I straightened it or the curls would be unmanageable. My cheeks are flushed and my lips are lightly swollen so I dust on some powder on my face and a nude lipstick to tone down the evidence.

Making my way to the door I stop just before I reach it. What am I to do when we're around other people? Do I act like nothing happened? Will he act like nothing happened? Will this even change anything? Before I start freaking out I bite the bullet and open the door, Quil is on the ground with Claire climbing all over him. I survey the room and Paul is nowhere to be found, I turn the corner to the kitchen and he's not there either. Emily, who's standing by the sink must have seen my pathetic desperation to locate him, "Paul ran home…to get a shirt." She raises her eyes and me and stares pointedly. I feel my cheeks flush once more, and shrug lightly.

"Yeah, I just came in here for a beer…" I reply trailing off, turning to the fridge and grabbing one.

"Mmhmm" she replies.

I can't handle her stare anymore so I return to the family room where Quil is pretending to be a horse and Claire is on his back.

"What movie today Claireabell?" I ask. She turns with a bright smile on her face.

"Frozen or Moana!" She replies as Quil groans.

Laughing, poor Quil has seen them both a thousand times I'm sure, I put my hands to my chin as if I'm thinking. "Hmmm, Moana." Claire squeals and throws one leg off of Quil, nearly falling but he catches her easily. We settle into the couch, Claire perched on Quil's lap, me next to them and Em on the recliner closest to the kitchen.

As the movie starts to play Seth, Paul, Sam and Jake walk through the door.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was a party over here!" Jake booms, "what we watching?!"

"Moana." Quil growls and Jake settles on the floor between mine and Quil's legs.

"Oh greeeeeat." He replies.

Paul and Sam head straight for the kitchen; I can't help but follow Paul with my eyes. He doesn't look my way but smiles and nods his head as he passes Em. Great, here we are, back at square one. Seth plops himself down on the sofa next to me. Should I have saved that spot for Paul? I wanted to, but what would I say?

The fridge door slams and Sam and Paul pop the caps off the beers they just got, each carrying two. Sam settles into the recliner as Em climbs off then cuddles into his arms grabbing the beer he got her. Where is Paul going to sit? I feel pathetic that this small interaction is causing me so much worry, but I cant help it. I _want_ him to sit next to me. Actually I want him to pick me up again and take me to my bedroom and have his way with me but he has yet to look at me so who knows if that will ever happen. He walks into the room and stops in front of Seth "nah uh" he says and moves his head back gesturing him to move. Seth looks at me, shock and exasperation etched on his face, I just smile and shrug. He looks back at Paul who has a wicked serious look on his face then huffs and moves to the ground. Paul settles next to me, going to hand me one of the beers he's holding till he realizes I already had one.

"Sorry," I say, he shakes his head and reaches over me, shoving the beer in Jakes face who gladly takes it. He must've showered at home because he smells like musky soap, I had to control myself from physically reaching out and licking him. I take in a deep breath in which he must've heard, and the back of his arm grazes my breasts as he moves back to his spot. I can feel my nipples get hard just at the subtle movement, holy fucking shit, how am I so attracted to this man? He settles into his spot, not touching me, but our bodies are close enough that I can feel his body heat. The smell coming off his skins wafts around me and I can barely concentrate on the movie. I drink my beer in little chugging spurts. Jake gets up to get another beer and offers me one as well which I agree to. I don't know if it's the smartest move to get tipsy when I'm this worked up about the man next to me but I need a little liquid courage right now.

Paul's arm is draped around the back of the sofa, not touching me but I'm hyper aware it's there. Twenty minutes into the movie and Seth asks to turn the lights off so he can see better, Em laughs at his requests but gets up and obliges him. The room, just lit from the tv, makes me even more aware of Paul's presence next to me. I want so badly to reach out to him unsure if I want to run my hand on his thigh, curl my body into him, or straddle him. Yeah, this second beer was definitely not a good idea. Then I feel a tingle at the back of my neck, Paul's hand has found its way to it and is brushing the hair away so he can have skin to skin contact and I am on fire. His fingers lightly massage the base, and then run up and down the back of it. I close my eyes briefly then remember where we are and jolt them open, I hear him let out a quiet chuckle and I look over at him. His eyes are pointed at the movie screen, but he turns his head when he notices me looking at him. He raises his eyebrows and points his head back at the screen. MotherFu-his hands trail lightly down my shoulder opposite him, where the shirt hangs off and I stiffen a bit, taking a long swig of my beer.

The movie felt about ten million times longer than it actually was with Paul teasing my neck the whole time. When Em turned the lights back on his hand was gone. Is this how it's going to be?

"Okay, I got to get her home" Quil says, with Claire asleep curled up in his arms. The crew muffles their goodbyes as he leaves the house.

"We still on for Friday night here Sam?" Jake asks stretching as he stands. That must be the birthday party Embry was talking about.

"Yup!" Sam replies, "BYOB please, I can't keep shelling out hundreds for beers for you guys."

"Yeah Yeah, no problem, Paul and I are getting a keg." Jake smiles and extends a fist to Paul who stands and bumps it with his.

"Great, that wont be messy at all…" Em trails off rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll keep it outside, along with the beer pong tables." Jake winks at me and I smile, Paul scowls.

"Joooooy" she replies, "now go get your beauty sleep." Em makes her way to the stairs..

"Lets grab the keg and shit after work?" I hear Jake say.

"Yeah, Yeah sure sounds good." Paul replies. They must be near the door because I can't make out what they say next until Paul goes, "Shut the fuck up and get out of here." The screen door slams.

I can hear Seth and Jake's laughter as they yell good bye to me from the porch. I walk into the family room and yell bye back and look incredulously at Paul who makes eye contact with me and shrugs, but his looks almost pissed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He knows I'll be at work but it's kind of sweet that he asks anyway. I nod and smile. I want so badly for him to kiss me, but he doesn't, he looks down then back at Jake's car pulling out of the driveway. "Cool." He says then turns and leaves. What did those boys say to him? Did they tease him for getting with me? There's no way they could have known we made out.

I lock the door behind him and make my way to my room. I lay awake for an hour in bed and feel so stupid staying up overthinking everything that had transpired between Paul and I today so I take a Tylenol PM, and told myself to worry about it later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **All Characters (besides OC's) belong to Stephanie Meyer and the world she created**.

 _A/N You asked for more so here you go ;)_

Em had a full-fledged wedding panic attack the next morning so I decided to stay home with her and let one of the guys man the desk at the shop for the day. Despite the wedding being over two months away and it not being the most formal affair she felt that we were too far behind already and wanted to spend the day in Seattle gathering decoration supplies. She and I had easily spent hours in the craft store, buying things for the lanterns, centerpieces, table markers, and flower crowns she and I planned on making over the next few weeks. By the time we were done shopping it was almost 2:30 and we were an hour away from home still needing to eat lunch ourselves and grab food at the grocery store for the party tonight. We made our way to the diner when we got into town and ate quickly before heading to the local grocery store where we stalked up on wings, chips, queso supplies, soda and wine. By the time we got home it was nearing 5 and I still needed to get ready before people got here at 7.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower!" I yell at her after we finish unloading the car. I'm so jittery knowing I'm going to see Paul soon and not sure which Paul I'll get; hot and heavy throw you against the wall Paul, cold and basically ignore you Paul, or sweet tender Paul that I only barely got a glimpse of during the movie last night. As I'm drying my curls, Em enters my room.

"Soooo, what ya gonna wear?" Her eyebrows wiggling as she asks her question and saunters past me to the clothing rack in the corner of the room.

"Ugh, I don't know, I wanna wear something fun but also hot?" She laughs and pulls out a lowcut romper and tosses it on the bed.

"You shaved your legs right?" Yes..and other places…I nod. "Good, wear that! Lowcut and sexy but also loose and light. Also…are we going to talk about your date with Adam then the fact Paul came out of your room shirtless last night or…" I throw her a glare, I'm not ready to talk about either at the moment, I felt guilty enough about leading Adam on and I didn't want to jinx anything with Paul since we've literally only kissed once. She threw her hands in the air, "okay, okay, we don't have to talk about either! But hurry up its 6:15 and I need help finishing the food!"

After my hair and makeup are done I slip on the romper. My boobs are just big enough to hold the front in place, the slit of it going almost down to my belly button. The bottom of the romper flares out, making my ass look waaay larger than it actually is, which I'm not complaining about. I throw on a simple long gold necklace and some small wedge sandals and do one more appraisal in the mirror before going to help Em in the kitchen. She and I spend twenty minutes prepping the food as Sam sets up game tables and the barbeque in the backyard.

I hear voices from the yard and look out the window to see Paul single handedly carrying a keg. His muscles ripple under his gray tshirt, my mouth physically waters. Get it together woman, I chant in my head. "Those boys sure are hot." Em says behind me, "mmhmm" I reply then turn to her with a sheepish smile.

"So are you EVER going to tell me what happened between you and Paul yesterday?" Ugh, of course she's not going to let this go.

"I'll tell you what's going on once I know myself." I reply and she makes a sour face but doesn't push it.

"Fine, let's take a shot, maybe I'll be able to weasel it out of ya." I laugh but nod my head, I need a shot.

Paul and Jake enter the room as we slam our shot glasses down on the counter. "Oh Fuck ya!" Jake whoops, "I want in!" He comes to stand by us, guess we're doing another. I look over at Paul who's watching me, well staring at me.

"Want one?" I ask and reach across the counter for a shot glass, his eyes follow my hand but stops as it passes my cleavage which I'm hyper aware looks particularly good when my boobs are smooshed together like this. I grab a glass and look back at him expectantly.

"Uh, wh-yeah, yeah I'll have one." Jake cackles next to me and Paul swats the back of his head as he comes to take the glass from my hand. We all turn to Em so she can pour them and all four throw them back, Em and I using chaser after, the men scooting their glasses onto the counter and going outside to meet Sam who called their names mid-shot.

"That boy was just looking at you like you were a fucking snack, holy shit!" Em exclaimed when they shut the yard door.

"Shut up," pushing her with my shoulder but I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face.

By 11pm everyone was pretty much hammered. Em was on her third giggle fit and second piece of cake, Seth had trolled beer pong twice and was currently sitting under the beer pong table with Jared and a bottle of Jack, Jake and Seth were arm wrestling and Quil and Sam were shotgunning beers outside with Paul cheering them on. The birthday boy was sitting on the back porch watching everything unfold and drinking champagne straight from the bottle while dj-ing for no one in particular via his phone. I left Em with Kim and Rachel who were both equally smashed and made my way outside, desperate for some fresh air. I stumble a bit over the door frame which catches Paul's attention, his brows furrow together as he claps both Quil and Sam on the back and makes his way over to me.

"You good?" He lowers his head so we were eye to eye and it took every ounce of my self-control not to throw myself at him. I nod and push past him instead.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Just need some fresh air is all." Walking past the other men I make my way towards the trees, hoping to get some distance from everything and hoping desperately that he'd follow me. We had been making intense eye contact throughout the night but he hadn't so much as touched my hand and I was itching to feel his skin on mine again. Sure enough I hear his footsteps follow mine as I make my way to the trail that led to the overlook Em showed me one of the first days I arrived. We walk in silence, him a few steps behind me the whole way. When we got close enough to see the ocean and far enough away that the house had disappeared, I stop. The moon's light is bouncing off the ocean's surface, swaying with the waves, it's mesmerizing.

"It's so beautiful out here," I murmur. I thought he was next to me til I feel movement behind me. He brushes the hair from my right shoulder aside and presses his chest to my back, bringing his face down to kiss my neck. His kisses are slow, tantalizing and so fucking hot. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against his shoulder, my heart rate quickens as his hand comes around my front, sliding underneath the romper material where it lay on my stomach.

He runs his mouth from my shoulder up to my ear and nibbles on my earlobe. "Yes, you are beautiful" he murmurs and I spin around, launching myself at him. My arms wrapping around his neck as our lips meet. He tastes like beer and chocolate cake. He grabs my waist guiding me backwards so I'm against a tree trunk. I lean off of it, arching myself into him and his hands run up my body, sliding over the sides of my breasts and my breath catches in my throat. God I want him so bad I felt like I was going to burst. I press my groin against his once more needing the friction. There was that growl again, I swear if anyone else growled while we were hooking up I'd chalk it up to being one of the weirdest fucking things but it was so primal when he did it and so hot.

One of his hands made its way down to the side of my thigh-thank god I shaved-moving up under the thin material of my romper and I broke away from the kiss, gasping for air as he bent his head placing hot and wet kisses on my neck, down my chest, between my breasts. Oh. My. I couldn't take it anymore, I grab his hand from the outside of my thigh and move it to where I wanted it between my legs. He inhales sharply, bringing his hand up under the material of the romper, when he finally made contact with my core I couldn't help but let out a moan and throw my head back against the tree trunk. His fingers expertly surpassed the thin layer of underwear I was wearing as he slips a finger inside me. He attacks my neck with his lips, each kiss setting a fire to my skin. I can barely think straight as his long fingers fill me, first one then two pump in me, making circles inside me and hitting the perfect spot over and over. I take it upon myself to undo his pants, he uses the hand that's not in me to scoot his pants and boxers down then braces himself with the same hand against the tree above me. I take him in my grasp and marvel at how big he is. Fuck I want him inside me but I'm wearing a romper and that would not be easy to maneuver. Plus I really don't want a one night stand with him, I want to drag this thing out for as long as possible. I pump him at the same rhythm as his fingers tread inside me, he moves his hand so his palm hits my clit and I can't help but cry out his name.

"Fuck." He moans and his cock twitches in my hand. "You're so fucking hot and wet," normally I hate it when men describe my vagina like a drink, but when he says it, I can't help but lose it. He moves his hand two more times and I increase the speed on my end as he pushes me over the edge.

"Paul, Paul" He cums with me as soon as I say his name, grabbing my arm that's holding him and angling it away so he doesn't make a mess on my clothes. I grind my hips down on his hand as I ride out my orgasm. We stand there for a few minutes as we come down from our high and he pulls his fingers out of me, I wince at the loss of contact. Without thinking I grab the two fingers that were just in me and pull them to my lips, running my tongue around them and sucking all of my remnants off of them, letting them go with a little 'pop' out of my mouth. I look up to see him watching with hooded eyes, mouth agape. Giving him a coy smile I start to straighten my clothes and fix my hair as I pull away from him. I'm not quite sure where that came from but it seemed to have taken him by surprise so I'll chalk that up as a win.

Just then, we hear yells from the distance, no doubt coming from the party. "We should probably get back" I murmur, looking at him once more, he appears to still be in shock. He shakes his head from side to side slightly as if waking up from a dream and quickly pulls his pants and boxers up.

"Yeah...yeah you're right" leading the way toward the house, I follow slightly behind. We make it about ten feet before he turns around suddenly, pulling me flush against him with one hand and bringing the other up to caress my cheek. The moonlight casts shadows across his face as his eyes scan mine, slowly he lowers his head placing a smooth warm kiss on my lips. "Trouble," he utters and pulls away, "come, someone might notice we're gone."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jake shouts down to us as we're crossing the grass of Em and Sam's backyard.

"Took a walk" Paul's reply was curt and left it clear he didn't want to be asked about it again.

"Mmhmm, run into a tree on your walk, Elle? You got some bark in your hair." I rake my hands through my hair at his words but come up empty. "I'm just messing-" he's cut off by Paul standing directly in front of him, whispering something low and threatening that I can't hear. "Jesus Paul, I'm kidding, you tease Ness all the time what the fuck?" Paul pushes past him, ramming his shoulder into his as he does, and makes his way to the beer pong table where everyone is slowly congregating.

Jake gives me an apologetic look as I near him, "sorry I was just kidding, I didn't mean anything."

"No no, I know, you're good." I'm so confused by everything that Paul does, does he really not want people to think that anything happened between us? How can we be hooking up one second then jump right back to him making me feel inferior the next?

I'm drawn from my thoughts by a very drunk Em who's making her way over to me, "Elle! Kings cup!" Oh lord.

"I think I'm gonna have to cut you off babe" Sam says from the table.

"WHAT?!" She screeches in reply.

"Here, we'll be a team Em, don't worry." I grab her hand and squeeze. Em, Jake and I all stand on one side of the table, Sam and Seth are at the ends, and Paul is opposite us with Jared and Kim. Both Rachel and Embry are sitting on the porch swing smoking a joint and deep in conversation. Sam goes over the rules and passes around beers for everyone to play with. The game is loud and obnoxious and near the end of it I am well aware of how truly intoxicated I am. As it gets down to the last few cards I'm praying that I don't get the King and have to drink the now full "kings cup". There's only one king left and Seth draws a 3, Em, claiming she's good luck chooses for our team…king.

"Greeeeat, Em, thank you!" I throw her an annoyed look and grab the cup out of the center of the table.

"Oh shit! Elle I'm so sorry! Here, let me help!" She reaches for the glass in my hand but before she can get to it I bring it to my lips and start chugging. It takes me an almost embarrassing amount of time but I down it all, only letting a few drops dribble down my chin.

"Fuck me Elle, your New York City tolerance is no joke!" Kim blurts out and I send her a wink across the table making her giggle. The beer hasn't hit me yet but when it does I'm pretty sure it'll knock me on my ass seeing as though Em and I are slightly swaying together.

"I need some fucking weed" I say to no one in particular, but I suspect Seth will be the one to reply.

"I got a piece in my car, I'll get it." To my surprise, Seth was not the one offering, but Paul; who I had been avidly avoiding the whole game, still confused by the way he responded to Jake teasing us about possibly hooking up and the way my body still had not recovered from us actually hooking up.

"Yessss, get Paulina!" Em responds from next to me.

"Shut up Em, you know that's not her name." He shoots back walking away from us and around to the front of the house.

"Who's Paulina?"

"His piece, I gave it that name when he first got it because it looks super intimidating but hits really nice and smooth, just like him. Well not just like him, he doesn't hit, well humans. Fuck, nevermind I'm so drunk." I can't help but laugh over her sputtering of words and the fact that my own drunk ass kept up with each one of them.

My heart fluttered when Paul returned with a rather large bong with multiple percs and a huge bowl attached to it's side. I'm drunk, but I'm also 99% sure it's not the bong that made my body react so strongly. I really wish I knew what it was that made me so beyond drawn to Paul, that in his presence I felt nervous and excited both at the same time, that his touch ignites an unbelievable fire and desire in me.

"Paulina" Em uses both her arms to gesture to the bong in a showcasing manner.

"Ahhh" I tilt my head a bit in understanding.

"Yes, yes, Paulina" Paul concedes, rolling his eyes.

"Bless, but can we smoke inside, these mosquitos are eating me alive." Kim whines and hurries towards the back door with Jared hot on her tail, grabbing her waist and hugging her to him once they were inside. I really have never wanted to be in a relationship so much as I do being here, surrounded by all these happy couples. I feel pathetic thinking about how badly I want to have that with someone and even more pathetic at how badly I want that someone to be Paul.

"Is there a lot of weed in NYC, Elle?" Kim asks as we all get settled in the family room, Paul once again claiming a spot directly across from me.

"Oh yeah, I mean there's basically every drug you can imagine, but weed is the only one I fuck with anymore."

"Ah yes, remember our Molly days?" Em asks wistfully, leaning her head on my shoulder as we sit next to each other on the couch. A serene remembering smile creeps across both of our faces.

"You did Molly?!" Sam asks, his tone dripping in shock.

"Yeah, a couple of times, there's still things you don't know about me my love." Em replies.

"What's it like?" Kim asks us, it's so common of my friends back home to have done multiple drugs by the time their 18 it's weird to have a room full of young adults unaware of these things.

"It's really…euphoric" I struggle to find the right words, "like, it'll make you so unbelievably happy, and your skin feels amazing, when someone touches you it's just..." I trail off, a huge smile casted on my face. "But it's also really bad for you and doesn't last that long" I shrug.

"Whoa" is all I get in return from Kim.

"Bong's packed!" Paul chimes in, drawing the conversation away from MDMA and to a much safer, lowkey drug.

"Yessss" Em replies with a deep satisfied groan.

After one giant rip, I become so crossed that everything starts to blur. Jared, Seth and Jake shotgun some more beers, Sam takes Em to bed after she falls asleep on my shoulder, both Kim and Rachel talk at the kitchen table while sharing cereal directly from the box and Embry and Quill crash on the living room couch. I scroll through social media, laughing to myself over stupid memes and hear the lighter ignite again, looking up to see Paul, even closer to me now taking a huge rip. When he goes to exhale he makes eye contact with me and blows it in my direction. I fake a cough and wave my hand around to disperse the smoke as he laughs, sending him a scowl, I can't help the smile I feel appearing on my face.

"Wanna get some fresh air?" He gestures to the front door with his head as he asks.

The thought of being alone with him again makes a tingle break out at the top of my spine, curl around my stomach and land in my groin. I nod and he stands in one fluid motion extending his hand to me, lifting me to my feet with such strength and ease I spring up in an instant, but lose my balance. Stumbling slightly forward, I brace myself against his chest as his arms encircle the back of mine.

"Sorry," he murmurs and I can feel his breath make my curls dance slightly. I smile up at him, our faces just inches apart, if I go on my tiptoes right now I could easily crash my lips to his. His eyes flicker between mine, a heat slowly igniting in them. "Come," with that he steps away from me but grabs my hand, pulling me behind him as he springs out the door.

I expected him to continue down the porch steps but he pulls me away from the doorway, pressing me against the wall, his arms bracing it on either side of my shoulders. Not waiting for him to make the first move, I grab his waist pulling him flush against me, his hands move to my face angling it towards his as he plants an urgent kiss on my lips. Electricity and desire course through me like a race horse being let out of their cage, relishing in the freedom. My nails rake down his back and he shutters from the contact, I open my mouth as his tongue skirts along my lips, then he deepens the kiss, leaning his body into mine. I break our lips apart only to suck in a long breath of air as he does the same, placing his forehead against mine. Our breathing is ragged, but in sync.

Just then the door next to us unlatches about to swing open, Paul grabs me, whirling me away from the door and to the wall on the side of the house. The movement was so fast that I didn't even have my feet on the ground, he just floated me away from spot. I lean my head against the wall to catch my breath, holding onto his arms to steady myself.

It hits me that yet again he was trying to hide me, anger begins to rise in my chest. "Why do you keep doing this?" I say, pushing him away from me.

His face contorts with confusion at my tone. "Doing what?!"

"Hiding me, are you really that afraid of people knowing we've hooked up? Will it tarnish your bad boy reputation to be seen with someone?"

"Hiding you?!" His face covered in shock then he let out a small chuckle and it feels as if someone threw lighter fluid on the angry fire within me.

I move to push past him and he catches my hand with his; "whoa Elle! I'm sorry, I just, I mean who would ever want to hide you?"

I turn my face to him expecting to see the cocky grin I hate so much but was met with a sincere gaze, his eyes boring into mine. Placing my hands on my hips I challenge, "you tell me."

He rakes a hand through his hair and I try to ignore the fact that I'm starting to love that nervous habit of his. "I'm not trying to hide you Elle, I just...I just don't want to share you. Here, especially with the guys, once news spreads of anything happening between people it becomes everyone's business and not just those that it involves."

What kind of pathetic excuse? "Why would it become everyone's business?"

"Haven't you ever formed strong opinions of people your brother dated? Your mom? We're family here Elle, people will involve themselves in our business whether we want them to or not. Once we are whatever it is we are in front of them all, there's no going back."

The anger that had risen inside me has yet to subside, his explanation of the situation not helping. "I'm not asking for us to get into a relationship and to start parading around this place like the couples here do, I'm just saying I don't want to feel like I'm an embarrassment. If you're going to jump every time someone could see us being close, or only touch me when no one can see, I'll find someone around here who won't." My tone's harsher than I anticipated, but I'm pissed and I want him to know it. For the past few weeks he's been making me feel small, I'll be damned if I let him continue to do it and get to hookup with me at the same time.

His eyes widen slightly at the end of my speech, looking down, then back up at me; "you're right."

This was truly not the answer I was expecting. Based on what Em has told me, Paul can be quite the womanizer and I half expected him to give up the whole thing. I ignore the discomfort in my chest at the thought of having to end whatever we had after so little time. "I never meant to make you feel like you're an embarrassment Elle, you're the opposite, you must know that."

Before I can form a response, yelling came from the front of the house. Jake and Seth must've been the ones who stumbled out a few minutes ago and were now in a full fledged screaming match. They were both yelling over one another so I couldn't make out what either was saying but instinctively both Paul and I rush to the porch. I go to move around Paul but he extends an arm, stopping me and pushing me behind him.

I can barely make out their figures as both men are crouched to the ground and slowly making their way in a tight circle. It was as if two animals stalking one another, waiting for one to lunge first. Before anyone could strike, the front door clanged painfully against the wall as Sam stepped onto the porch with such force I think the ground under me actually shook.

"Enough" he said with such a commanding tone that both Seth and Embry stood stock straight and looked to him. "Jake go inside and get to bed, Seth, go home." The two aggressors began to make their way apart from one another. Sam then turned to Paul, "go with him will you? Make sure he makes it home alright?" Paul gives him a tense nod as Sam makes his way back into the house.

"What the fuck just happened?" I murmur as Paul turns to me.

"Nothing important, they send jabs at each other whenever they're drunk, sometimes taking it too far."

"Must've been a hell of a jab, they were ready to tear into each other!"

He shakes his head a slight smile making his way to his lips. "Nothing to worry about. I gotta make sure Seth doesn't hurt himself walking home, I'll be by tomorrow?"

"Okay"

"Paul!" Seth damn near squeals from the bottom of the driveway.

"Fuck, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow," he gives me a small smile and races down to meet Seth. Turning back before they go he yells "go inside Elle, there's bears out here." It came as more of an order than a request which made me want to stay outside out of spite, maybe take a walk around the yard to prove something to him-I'm not sure what, but something. I didn't though, because it was cold and I was exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Okay you guys, I am so sorry about my hiatus. Writer's block is a bitch, but this one's a long one so don't be too mad at me for not posting in months please!**

 **Again, all character's belong to Stephanie Meyer (except the OC's of course)**

 **Enjoy! xx**

I woke up too early to a text from Paul;

 _Hungover?_

 _Not yet, waiting for it-you?_

 _Waiting for it, where are you? The kitchen is lonely._

Holy shit, he's here? It's 7 in the morning and he's here. I know he said he'd see me tomorrow but I didn't expect 7am. I scramble out of bed, throw my hair in a bun, put on some yoga pants and my go-to off the shoulder sweater, some concealer and mascara. Before I make it to my bedroom door the conversation he and I had prior to him leaving last night races back to me. I feel stupid for having said anything so soon, we've really only kissed a few times and here I was demanding he feel comfortable enough to kiss me in front of his best friends-his family? I let the couples around me infiltrate my feelings and now he's going to think I want to jump into a relationship with him. Sighing I go to sit on my bed to collect myself but not before there's a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I answer and my door opens slowly to reveal Paul in a white t-shirt that clings to arms as if it was made just for him and a pair of jeans sitting casually on his hips. Seeing him now reminds me why I said anything last night, because seeing him now makes my heart and stomach do simultaneous flips. I automatically want to throw myself at him, not caring who else is in the house, not caring who could come down the hallway and see us.

"Hey" he says, a lazy grin growing across his face.

"Hi" I reply, wanting to say something about last night but not sure where to start.

"I made coffee."

That two syllable word changed all my priorities at the current moment, "bless you" I reply moving to the doorway and scuttling past him. Coffee will help make everything feel better right now. After pouring my cup I turn to see him sitting at the kitchen table, one leg bent close to the tables' leg, the other out straight. His head was leaning against the back of the chair, his eyes closed. He looks exhausted, I wonder why he came over this early, slight bags have formed under his eyes and I want to run my fingers over them, as if to push them away.

"You like to stare in the morning don't you?" He didn't open his eyes as he spoke but that familiar cocky grin made it's way to his lips once more.

"Shut up," I respond but feel my cheeks redden as I make my way to a seat at the table, but before I reach it I feel his hand on the bottom of my sweater, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"I like this sweater on you," his voice was now low and gruff and sent tingles throughout my body. I turn to face him and he pulls his leg in that was sprawled out, he tugs at the sweater, pulling me to him. Placing my coffee on the table as he continues to pull until I'm directly in front of him; moving his legs to either side of mine I stand in the middle of his stance.

"I'm sorry about last night," I blurt out, not wanting him to feel like I pressured him into being affectionate.

"Don't be sorry."

"I just don't want you to feel like I want us to jump into anything, I know we haven't known each other for long. I mean we've only kissed a few times, it's not fair for me to ask you to be affectionate in front of everyone when it obviously carries more weight for you. I feel stupid for saying anything, I just-" He turns me to the side and sits me down on his lap before I can get any more of my rambling out. I don't remember the last time I sat on a man's lap, I always thought it was a weird form of intimacy but now I wanted to curl into him and the thought is terrifying.

"Elle," he pauses, staring at our coffee mugs sitting next to each other on the table. "I'm not good at this sort of stuff, I'm not really a relationship guy, normally when the woman I'm seeing starts talking about being together around friends I bolt." This was not as comforting of a talk as I thought it would be, I wriggle a bit, moving to stand but he wraps his arms around my waist holding me in place. "I don't want to bolt though..."

I meet his gaze and give him a small smile, "good" I reply. His returning smile is bright and comforting. I hear stirring upstairs, looking up staring at the ceiling I move to get off of his lap, "I should probably make more coffee for them. Em will definitely need it today." He doesn't say anything but nods.

He follows me to the coffee pot, leaning against the counter next to me as I scoop coffee grounds from the bag that sits next to it. "Wanna go somewhere with me tonight?" The question was so casual but my heart began pounding overtime as soon as it left his lips.

"Yeah" he gives me a lopsided smile at my response and Sam comes into the kitchen, carrying a struggling Em.

Depositing Em on the counters' ledge near the sink, Sam inhales a deep breath. "Nothing like fresh coffee to help a hangover huh Em?" Her response comes in the form of a grunt as she pulls him to her, resting her head against his shoulder.

"How you doing babygirl?" I ask, turning the coffee pot on.

"Not sure I'm alive yet Elle, not sure" He voice was muffled in Sam's shoulders.

"What are you doing over so early Paul? I thought you and Seth went to bed only a few hours ago?" Sam's question sparks my interest, a few hours? I wonder what they were up to, and why was he here so early?

"Yeah, he finally crashed around 4:30, I kind of have yet to sleep…"

"Jesus Paul" Sam shakes his head in reply. I stare at the deep circles under his eyes once again, no wonder he looks so tired, he's been up probably almost 24 hours. Catching me yet again staring he throws me a wink, I can't help the smile that spreads over my face.

"That's not healthy you know Paulie," Em's head emerges from behind Sam's shoulders with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Neither is drinking 10 beers, yet here we both are," he counters and I can't help but bark a laugh, he smiles at me once more and moves to my side to get two more mugs down for Em and Sam from the cabinet.

"Oh fuck off" Em's response is weak, "just get me some coffee and go take a nap." Paul laughs at her demands and pours the coffee into her cup, adding just the right amount of sugar and milk she likes.

"Fine fine, I'll sleep" he downs the rest of the coffee in his mug and leaves the kitchen without another word.

"We skipping the wedding planning today Em?" she nods slowly while taking eager gulps of coffee. "Cool, I think I'll catch up on some sleep too then." I move out of the kitchen as Sam yells that they'll see me later.

Making my way to my room I hadn't even noticed that I never heard the front door open or close with Paul's departure until I open my door and there he is, lying on my bed, one hand tucked behind his head and one laying on his now bare stomach, his shirt and shoes splayed next to my nightstand.

"Hi" I can't hide the shock in my voice as I close my door.

"My house is too far" is all he replies with, his eyes now open watching me as I make my way to the other side of the bed moving to lie down next to him.

"I can see that."

"I'll go…if you want me to?"

"I don't want you to." His answering smile is infectious. He turns on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and I do the same.

"What were you and Seth doing that he didn't get to sleep till 4? You guys left the party at midnight."

He looks past me, out the window behind me, "just talking, he gets so angry about things sometimes it takes him a long time to come down. He's a lot like me in that way, it's taken me years to learn to control my anger." A crease forms in the center of his forehead and without thinking I move my hand to it, smoothing it out with my forefinger. He brings his free hand up to mine, pulling it down his face and kissing my palm.

"I've never seen him so angry…" trailing off, not sure where I was going with the thought.

"Yeah, it's worse for us-"

"What do you mean by us?"

His eyes dart to mine, panic creeping into them, "him and I, I don't know, nevermind. But he's good now, he'll probably sleep all day, be fine when he wakes up."

"You should get some sleep too you know?"

He shrugs, dropping my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling our bodies flush together. "Not sure how that will happen with you next to me." Without warning he brings his lips to my exposed collar bone and in an instant flames erupt through my body, my hand snakes its way into his hair, holding his mouth against me as he moves it to my neck, then my ear, my cheek and finally my mouth. The kiss is hungry and urgent, without thinking my legs tighten against one another in an attempt to get some friction right where I want it. He rolls us so I'm on my back and him on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I move my legs to wrap them around his waist and immediately feel how hard he is as he rolls his crotch into me, giving me the friction I so desperately craved. I throw my head back giving him access to place wet kisses on my neck, rolling his hips into mine once more.

"The things you do to me Elle." His voice was rough and so incredibly sexy, I curl my hands in his hair bringing his mouth to mine. Snaking my tongue around his, I pull it into my mouth and suck on it lightly as he lets out a groan that I feel throughout my whole body. Breaking the kiss he begins to slither out of my grasp kissing his way down my chest, lifting my shirt to kiss my stomach. Moving to my belly button, his tongue traces it slowly as he moves his legs to kneel between mine. His hands grasp the top of my pants and I want to pinch myself to check and make sure this isn't a dream. Looking up at me as if to ask permission to de-clothe me I nod between my shallow pants and he slowly peels off the layer of clothing.

"No panties?!" His eyes were wide but his expression dark, I shrug a response and he growls, taking my left leg in his hand and planting kisses on it, starting at my ankle, then my calf, the top of my thigh and finally my inner thigh. He lingers there, just centimeters away from my core, I whimper his name hoping to encourage him. "Oh do you want something?" Cocky fucking prick. I can't form words I just whimper again. "What is it you want, Elle? Use your words." If I wasn't so turned on right now I swear I'd kick him but I wanted him, I wanted his mouth on me.

"You," is all I get out then I feel him on me, he swipes his tongue up and down me gently at first. He takes one long lick starting from my entrance and once it meets my clit I am lost. I moan his name and he stays right where I want him, encircling my clit with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth, sucking gently. I feel myself already starting to build as he moves his tongue up and down against me, faster than I have ever experienced anyone tongue fucking me before. I grab the comforter in my hands and roll my head back against the pillow. It's almost too much, I'm almost to the edge when he slips one finger inside me and curls it up, pulsing it within me to the same rhythm as his tongue and I cum. Not just your run of the mill cum, this is a hip thrusting, toe curling, head spinning orgasm that lasts longer than I'm pretty sure any other orgasm in history. I don't even realize I had been repeating his name through it all till he had climbed his way back up my body and was now stroking my hair. I open my eyes to see his flushed face, his mouth glistening from my wetness.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen" he admits through breathy pants and I pull his face to mine, kissing him hungrily, tasting myself. We kiss until I feel dizzy, unwilling to let him go and let the moment pass. Then, like a window being opened after you first wake up-unwelcomed and unpleasant, his phone goes off. He growls, glaring at it where it lies on the nightstand next to my bed. "Ignore it," he says and brings his mouth to mine once more, we kiss throughout the entirety of the ring, but once it's done, it goes off again. "Fucking hell!" he rolls off me and grabs the phone, immediately I miss the warmth of his body against mine so much it's almost alarming.

"What?!" He barks into the phone, it must be one of the guys. "Yeah, I'm at Sam's" a pause while the cockblocker on the other end says something, "no I'm in Elle's room." Oh so he's admitting we're spending alone time together now, this is progress. "Well I was trying to sleep" nevermind, scratch the progress. "Jesus no you cannot." With that he hangs up, setting the phone down and running his hand through his hair as he turns back to face me.

"Sorry, that was Embry" he says sheepishly and I give him a shy smile, suddenly very aware that I'm half naked still. As if sensing my thoughts, his eyes drift from my face to my bare stomach and down my body to my legs. He groans and lays his face against my stomach. "I'm such a fucking idiot." He says shaking his head, his hair tickling my skin with the motion. I go to ask what he means but he continues, "I could've been watching you cum like that for the past three weeks."

I want to say that he's being silly for this admitted regret, but he's right. If he wasn't such an ass for the first couple of weeks that I had known him I would've let him get in my bed more than likely on day one. "Why were you such an ass to me when we first met? I thought you hated me."

He shakes his head, placing a kiss on my stomach he turns to meet my eyes, "I guess I was angry that you made me feel the way I did right off the bat. I tried to ignore the things you did to me…what you do to me but-I was a fucking idiot to think that I could." I sit up, attempting the process the fact that he felt something since the first time we met, just like I did.

"Forgive me?" He asks, sitting up as well, a precious shy smile coating his face.

"Clearly I already have" I say with a wink and his heart stopping smile covers his face. "We'll just have to make up for the lost time I suppose."

"I like the sound of that!" He eagerly replies but is unable to suppress the yawn that passes through his lips after each word.

"You really should sleep," bringing my hand to his face I trace the bag under one of his eyes, letting my fingers linger slightly.

He sighs but nods, lying back and he's out almost instantly. I retrieve my yoga pants from the floor, pull them on and settle into bed next to him. It's been a while since I've slept next to someone, I had never been a huge fan of it, always wanting to spread out but knowing that I could just reach out my feet or hands and he'd be there is an incredibly satisfying thought.

I drift off almost immediately, falling asleep for a few hours. When I wake up my body aches from the rest, I don't think I moved an inch and I don't think I could now because Paul's arm is wrapped around my waist. I grab my phone to see my mom tried to facetime me, I'll have to give her a ring back later. Scrolling through social me I get a text from Em asking if I was awake, I respond yes and am about to tell her that I'll be out later but I can already hear her scampering down the stairs. Panic suddenly grips me, not wanting her to burst in and wake Paul or have her see us wrapped up together in bed. I slowly maneuver myself away from him, careful not to make him wake up

Climbing off the bed carefully I rush to the door, opening it a crack just as Em was about to knock.

"Oh hi!" She exclaims, I wince at her volume level. Her brows furrow together, "what's up Elle, let's hang out on your bed-" she pushes the door a little but I hold it steady.

"Uh no, let's talk on the sofa it's so comfyyy" I whisper and her eyes grow skeptical.

"Why can't we talk in your room?" Without warning she pops up on her tip-toes to see who's inside. She gasps and her eyes grow wide as soon as she does. "Oh my god Paul!" I clasp my hand over her mouth and move her out of the doorway into the hall bathroom.

"I knew there was something going on between you two! What the fuck, why are you hiding it from me?" Her face went from excited to hurt in an instant.

"Em, I'm not hiding it, I mean, there's nothing to hide, well I don't know, I don't know what's going on."

"Elle he's half naked on your bed..."

"I know, we've hooked up a couple of times, but he's not really ready to tell anyone? I don't know what exactly it is Em, but trust me I wanted to tell you yesterday but we're in a weird place."

She places her hands on my shoulders and moves her head to meet my eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

I sigh, I don't know how I kept it from her for even this long. "I know, I'm sorry, he's just...confusing."

"You don't have to tell me that honey, I know. This is so exciting though! My two best friends going it at!" She exclaims, making her hands into fists and doing a very over the top thrusting motion with her hips.

Rolling my eyes as I reply, "we aren't going at it Em, we're barely doing anything."

"Well it looks like you're doing something." She says cocking her eyebrow, "I mean, do you want to be doing something?"

I can't hide the smile that creeps over my face and she squeals.

"Shh! Jesus! I mean yes of course I want something more to happen I've never been more attracted to another person in my entire life."

A knowing smile spreads across her face, "well I'm happy for you, don't worry your secret love affair is safe with me" I roll my eyes.

"Okay, well in other much less exciting news, my hangover is starting to wear off and I am fucking starving so do you want to help me make lunch?"

"hungry?" She nods in reply. She and I head to the kitchen, spending an hour working together to make a huge salad, fried chicken and fresh lemonade. Sam comes into the room at the smell and sound of the cooking.

"Yum!" He says wrapping his arms around Em.

A minute later Paul walks in. "I didn't expect you to be up so soon." I say as he rubs his eyes, his shirt still off and his eyes barely open, he looks absolutely delectable.

He shrugs and places a hand on my shoulder. "I smelt food." Before I'm even aware of it a smile encapsulates my entire face. I catch Em out of the corner of my eye beaming at us, I roll my eyes at her and she raises her hands in defense.

"Sit, food's ready," she says as the guys make their way to the table, grabbing plates, cups and food along the way.

To my dismay Paul sits across from me, but as soon as we're both settled with our meals I feel his foot slip between mine under the table. Looking up he's staring at me intently, I give him a shy smile and he winks back, my stomach flip flops.

Em interrupts the little bubble that Paul and I are in to ask if we wanted to rent a movie tonight. Panic seizes me as I'm not sure how to tell her that we have plans because I don't know what they are really and because of the fact that he's apparently not ready to tell anyone that we're spending time together apparently.

Cool as a cucumber he turns to her and responds "actually Em, Elle and I are going up to the ridge tonight."

I can't hide how elated I am at his admission; I run my foot up the inside of his calf and he turns his attention to me, his expression darkening wickedly.

"No shit, the same one your mom used to take you and Brandon?" Sam asks, leaning his elbows on the table.

Paul stiffens slightly but nods, I bring my foot down to floor.

"How long has it been since you've been up there?" Sam asks, clearly intrigued by this turn of events.

Paul leans back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, "I don't know, 10? Maybe 11 years?"

Holy Fucking shit. My mind is reeling. He hasn't been to the place in a decade and now he wants to take me? This is big. I didn't know how much weight today would carry. I look down at my plate and move a piece of lettuce back and forth across it with a fork.

Em draws my attention away from my plate, "bring some blankets, it gets cold, especially further up the mountain." I give her a reassuring smile along with a nod.

Paul places his foot lightly on top of mine, trailing his toes slowly up the ankle and I try to pass off the shudder that passes through me as a cough but amusement covers his face.

"I'm glad you two are spending time together," Em beams.

Before I can stop myself I reply, "me too." Returning my eyes back to my plate, I'm too scared to see Paul's reaction to my response, Em reaches over and gives my forearm a gentle squeeze. Paul's foot never leaves mine.

After we're done eating Paul goes home to gets some proper rest letting me know he'll be over around 8 to pick me up.

"So Elle, you and Paul huh?" Sam says grabbing a dirty plate from my hands as we clean the dishes together. A shrug is the only response I give him.

He chuckles, "you don't have to talk about it. I guess I'm just glad, Paul's a great guy, he just seems kind of lost at times, I think you could be really good for him."

"You think?" I try to imagine Paul as "lost" he's so self assured.

"Oh yeah, he could use a little kick in the ass from your New York self."

I can't help but laugh, "we'll see Sam, we'll see."

Em gets a headache after lunch so we spend several hours watching Queer Eye and discussing in length who we would nominate for the show and why. By the time 6pm rolls around I'm so amped up and nervous for tonight I have to start getting ready; I shower, taking the time to blow-dry and straighten my hair after, put on a full face of makeup and try on at least a half a dozen outfits. With Em's input I finally settle on a pair of suede boots, dark wash jeans, a pale pink lowcut top and a black bomber jacket.

"You look fucking hot Elle." Em says as I stand in front of the mirror turning from side to side, I feel stupid being so worried about my appearance seeing as though it's literally night and we'll be outside but I am a mess of nerves. The fact that Paul hasn't visited this place in 10 years and he wants the first time back to be with me has me highkey wigging out.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe I should change back to the black top with the green jacket."

"No, Elle you look amazing, relax, it's just Paul."

"Yeah well it's 'just Paul' to you but to me it's the guy who clearly detested me the first two weeks I knew him, was forced to spend time with me because of mutual friends and now wants to take me somewhere he used to go with his dead mother and brother." I say the sentence in a huff and continue to critique myself in the mirror, maybe I should change.

"Elle," Em says in her calming, maternal voice that I hate, I turn to her. "Paul is a great guy, but he's someone you have to crack, he's not just going to let anyone into his life willy nilly, he's thoughtful and deliberate. He clearly is now starting to see what I see in you-what everyone here sees in you-it just took him longer than the rest. He's taking you there tonight because he wants to share that with you. Now stop freaking out, come on, let's get a shot in you or something to help you chill out."

With that she stands up, grabs my hand and whisks me out of the room. I finish my shot of tequila and put the cup in the sink as I hear the front door open.

"Omg he's here." Em whispers and I roll my eyes as she pounds her hands on my arms.

"Em stop!" I laugh and Paul walks around the corner into the kitchen looking handsome as hell with a grey thermal on, the top buttons open.

"Hi" he says to the both of us.

"Hi" we respond in unison.

"Ready?" He asks looking at me and I nod, grabbing my bag off the kitchen table and leaving the room before Em can say another word. He follows on me heel and reaches for the front door when we get to it, opening it for me.

"Oh, I forgot to grab blankets" I blurt out as we step off the last porch step.

"I have some don't worry" his voice is smooth yet gruff at the same time and just that one sentence does something to my heart and my stomach simultaneously. He walks around to my side of the car, but as we reach the door he gently takes my arm in his hand, turning me so I'm facing him, my back hitting the cool metal of the mustang. Bringing his hands to either side of my face he leans down and kisses me; a slow, sweet, breath-stealing kiss, after which he moves both our bodies and opens the door for me to climb in the cab without a word.

I'm slightly dazed still when he climbs in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asks once more and I nod. With that he starts the car and we're on the highway soon after. He turns on some music to break the silence and classic rock surrounds us in an instant. I still can't believe I'm here with him. The past 72 hours have been such an unexpected whirlwind. What he told me on my bed this morning floods my thoughts, that he had been trying to ignore what I did to him but what is it that I did to him? The memory of his face when he saw me with Adam at the diner assaults my brain, that was just hours before we first kissed. Would he have kissed me, would he have made a move if he hadn't seen me there? The thought makes me feel uneasy, was he just doing this so no one else could?

In my rising panic I didn't realize he had turned the music down. "You're quiet?" he says, "what are you thinking about?" What do I say? Do I ask him why he really was with me? Why he's taking me somewhere so special to him if he's only doing it so no one else can? "Elle…" There's unease in his tone now.

"Would you have made a move if you hadn't seen me at the diner with Adam?" There. Done.

My eyes flicker to him, he runs his hand through his hair. A beat-oh God.

"Yes." I exhale. "I had told myself that you would find someone here, but when I saw you with him I realized how much I wanted that someone to be me." Another exhale. He did want me. His eyes flicker to mine for a moment before returning to the road.

"I guess I was just worried that you only did anything so no one else could."

"Do you really think so little of me?" He was hurt. We've been together for five minutes and I've hurt the mans' feelings already.

"No! Of course not! You were just so stand offish at first, I was worried that might be the reason but I'm glad it's not." He doesn't say anything. Have I ticked him off?

"No, it's not" his tone is so serious, I peel my eyes away from the road to his face, he's staring blankly at the road. I want to reach out and touch him but I'm worried for his reaction if I did.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…"

He sighs, "I want you to be able to tell me how you feel Elle, just not when it's stupid." Whoa, what?! Anger rises in my chest.

"I'm sorry, stupid?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"What the hell did you mean then?" My tone is vicious.

"I mean, when you're questioning that my intentions would be so cruel. I can be a dick, I'm fully aware of that, but I'm above taking someone off the market just to take them off the market." I take a deep breath to steady myself, he has a point. Here I was pushing my preconceived ideals on me him when I really don't know him well enough to do so.

"Sorry" it's a half assed apology, but anger-induced adrenaline is still coursing through my veins.

"The last thing I want is to argue with you tonight."

"Same." A few moments later his hand skirts over to my leg, his palm facing up, asking me to take it. I place my hand in his and squeeze gently.

"I am sorry I gave you that impression though, I should've made a move the moment I saw you." I bring his hand to my lips and kiss the back of it. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Yeah you were too busy cursing the moment you saw me to do that though."

He barks a shallow laugh, "what?"

"When we first met, you looked at me and said fuck."

"Ooh yeah, guess I knew you'd be trouble from the get go." I throw him a look to which he responds with a wink, I roll my eyes but can't help the smile that creeps across my face.

"You don't get car sick do you?" He asks.

"No, I mean I don't think so?"

"Well I guess we'll find out, it gets pretty windy up here." He was not kidding, the rest of the road up the mountain was full of twists and turns, but luckily my stomach was settled the whole time. Well for the most part settled, he continued to rub the back of my hand with his thumb pretty much the whole way. We finally make our way to a small road off the one we had been climbing, he turns out and parks near a clearing.

Turning to me, "we're here." I'm excited and nervous once again. He's out of the car in a second and I open my door, sucking in a big deep of fresh air, clearing my head. I'm out with someone I've wanted to be with for weeks, in a place that means so much to him and I'm picking fights? What's wrong with me? The sound of the trunk opening pulls me from my thoughts. Paul had turned on a lantern he must've brought and set it on the ground near him, creating a glow around the car and the surrounding clearing. He quickly grabs a couple of large blankets and lays them in the grass on top of one another 20 or so feet away.

"Grab those pillows will you?" He asks over his shoulder and I go to grab two pillows from the trunk. He comes back over to grab two more large blankets and a small cooler, closing the trunk he meets me on the blankets he laid out as I'm setting down the pillows. It was cold up here, definitely colder than by Em's house but nothing compared to a New York winter.

Walking over to meet me, his face lit by the faint glow of the lantern, I resolve to embrace this new found Paul. If he wants to be the someone who takes me off the market, so be it, I'm more than happy for him to be that someone. Meeting him on the edge of the blankets, I put my arms around his neck, pulling his face to mine and kissing him-hard. He's quick to respond, wrapping his arms around me, splaying his hands on my back.

When we break apart I move one hand to his face, "I'm sorry again, I don't want to argue, thank you for bringing me here."

He brings his lips back to mine lightly and shakes his head, "I'm sorry I ever was rude to you, you don't deserve that." I beam at him, and the dim light of the lantern makes his eyes shine.

"Come," he says grabbing my hand and leading me to the blankets, I settle in and he opens the cooler to pull out a bottle of sparkling wine and two plastic champagne flutes. I had never anticipated this type of thoughtful planning. Handing me a flute, he pops the cork off the wine bottle with ease, it bubbles over a bit and he quickly catches the foam with his mouth as we both laugh. Filling my glass, I take a moment in the silence of the night to take in my surroundings. We're completely surrounded by tall redwoods, except for by the clearing where the car is parked at the beginning of the road.

"Cheers," his voice brings me back to reality.

"Cheers," I reply and we touch our glasses together. I make eye contact with him and there's something in his eyes, a deep…something that I can't quite put my finger on.

The wine is delicious, I look to him and he is now taking his time taking everything in around him. I wonder if it's hard for him to be here again. Without his family.

"Is it weird being back here?" My voice is timid but I let my curiosity get the best of me and had to ask.

"Mmm" he muses, "no. It's actually really nice, brings back a lot of happy memories."

"I'm glad," my reply doesn't seem adequate enough. I worried that he would get here and it would be too much, be too dark.

"Here, give me your glass, lie down" I hand him my glass and he places both his and mine in the grass on his side of the blanket, moving the cooler and the lantern that he then turns off.

Lying back with my head on the pillow, the stars are breathtaking. Like glitter that was thrown into the sky and got stuck up there. The outline of the trees surrounding us made it feel as if we were in a snowglobe, it's incredible.

"Wow" the word doesn't seem efficient enough to convey how beautiful it is, and how small yet significant it all makes me feel.

"Nothing like New York huh?"

"No. Nothing like New York."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not now, not lately." We're quiet then, staring at the stars, I feel his body move closer to mine, then his hand takes mine and it's perfect. Him, the stars, everything-just perfect.

I don't know how long we stayed lying there in the quiet of the night observing the stars. All of the sudden there was a single brilliant dash of light across the sky.

"Holy shit!" I sprang up, propping my torso up on my elbows, turning to Paul; "did you see that?"

He laughed, "you've never seen a shooting star before?"

"NO! I mean when I visited Em we would look at the stars every once in a while but I never saw a shooting star I didn't think they existed…" I'm completely lost in amazement.

"Aw look at you little flat-lander" he said, pinching my side.

"Hey! Who are you calling flat-lander?! Wait, what is a flat-lander?"

He laughs, "someone from the city, where the land is all flat…" here's that cocky side returning once again, except, I kind of like it now.

"Yeah well not everyone can be a mountain man like you." I shoot back.

"Oh a mountain man huh? I like it, sounds sexy." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I swat him with the back of my hand, harder than I intended.

"Shit, sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" Sitting criss-cross applesauce I bring my hand that just hit him to rub the area of his stomach it made contact with.

He laughed once more, "trust me, I don't think you'll ever be able to physically hurt me."

"Oh I'm always up for a challenge." Without warning I spring on him, bringing my legs to either side of his, straddling him. I bring my hands down, going to land them on his chest but he catches them with his.

"Whoa there frisky!" He sits up, bringing my hands behind his back and collecting them in just one of his, holding them there.

"Okay well this isn't very fair."

"I never said I fight fair." There's that wink again, desire courses through me like a body of water getting released from a dam-whoa. His free hand wraps around my neck, bringing my face to his and crashing our lips together, in a matter of seconds the kiss builds to an unreal passion. He lets my hands free and they immediately bury themselves in his hair, keeping our lips locked together. Breaking the kiss for air I trail kisses down his face to his neck, his skin tastes like after shave and body wash, but not soapy-how does that happen? I kiss along his collarbone and bite down, not incredibly hard but hard enough that he'd definitely feel it, he sucks in a fast breath and racks his hands down my back to my ass, bringing my core closer to his cock.

Without warning he pulls away, I quickly have to steady myself on his shoulders. He's distracted my something in the treeline opposite us, his whole body going stiff.

"Wha-"

He cuts me off before I can even get the word out; "we have to go." His tone is urgent but deadly serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that we need to go NOW" without another word, he's on his feet, one hand holding my back and the other keeping my legs wrapped around him.

"PAUL?!"

We're at his mustang in a flash, he whips open the passenger door and ungracefully deposits me inside, slamming it behind me. A second later he's in the driver's seat starting the car.

"Paul what about all the stuff?!"

"I'll get it later" his tone his so cold and serious it sends a down my spine.

"What the hell is happening?!" My mind is racing as he whips out his phone, his hand moves so quickly over the screen I can't even tell what he's doing. What the hell is going on?

Bringing the phone up to his ear-"Sam, there's one at the ridge." One what? "No we're good, we're on our way back but get someone on it. Yeah she's fine. Okay" I can't make out Sam's voice on the other end but Paul's is dripping in panic.

"What the FUCK is happening?" I turn in my seat to face him, his hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white.

"A bear Elle, I saw a bear." His voice was tight. A bear? It's not like they would just come and attack humans, would they?

"A bear?! How the hell did you even see it, it's so dark, and why would Sam need to know there was a bear? It's the forest, that's where they _live_."

"I'm sorry, I'm not taking any chances, not when your safety is at risk. Speaking of which put your seat belt on." We take a sharp turn around a bend and I oblige his command, buckling myself in. I stare out the window, trying to see any hint of wildlife but can barely even make out the trees zooming past us. All of the sudden a flicker of something white appears between two trees but it's gone in an instant. Must be the wine messing with my head.

We arrive at Sam and Em's in less than 30 minutes, when it took us well over 40 to get up to the ridge in the first place. Paul opens my door for me and rushes us inside; his eyes continually darting around the trees surround their front yard. Seth and Em are on the couch talking hurriedly but stop as soon as we enter the room.

Em rushes to me, throwing her arms around me. "Hi?" I say, what is going on with her? Paul called Sam, we clearly were not eaten by bears.

"Sorry, Sam just told me about the, uh, bear sighting. Freaked me out a bit I guess."

"Yeah no, we're fine. Paul raced us out of there, didn't even see the thing." I look over to Paul, he and Seth are talking near the sofa, both of their brows furrowed intensely.

A second later he's at my side. "Can I borrow her for a minute?" He asks Em, not waiting for a reply he grabs my hand and takes me to my bedroom, closing the door behind us.

He rakes a hand over his face and the unease I've been feeling the whole car ride has yet to subside. "Should I be worried? I mean, bears just don't go around attacking people do they?"

We make eye contact and his face lightens, "no, no, Elle, I'm sorry about tonight. I just, I saw it and it freaked me out." Standing right in front of me he takes my face in his hands, running his thumbs across my cheeks. "I gotta go, but I'll be by in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He gives me a slow burning kiss and disappears out the door. For someone so tough, I wouldn't expect him to be so wigged out over a bear.

Meeting Em and Seth in the living room, they're now watching Netflix casually. I clap my hands together once, slowly and exaggerating the movement. "Well, I didn't know bears are such a threat around these parts."

Em rolls her eyes, "the guys are just cautious. Especially Paul, wouldn't want anything happening to a girl he liked on their first date." That was a date? I guess it was.

"WHOA! What?! A date? How did I not know about this?" Seth damn near screeches from his spot next to Em. I give her a _I can't believe you said just_ that look.

"Shit! Sorry Elle, you know how I am with secrets I'm excited about!" She whines.

"Wait. You and Paul are DATING?!"

Em and I answer at the same time; her blurting out a "yes" and me a "no."

I huff in annoyance. "Look Seth, we don't know what we're doing, so please don't go around telling everyone."

He nods thoughtfully but looks hurt, he and Paul are so close, I almost assumed he would've said something to him but clearly not. I feel bad he had to find out from Em and her bigass mouth.

"Where's Sam?" I ask to change the subject.

"Oh, um, Jake's I think?" She stammers over her words-is she lying?

"Really? Paul called him as soon as we got away from the bear, I thought he'd be here."

"Nope, at Jakes." She answers so matter of factly I feel stupid pushing the subject so I drop it.

We watch a stupid comedy that Seth loves before heading off to bed. Seth grabs a pillow and blanket and settles in on the sofa, which is weird because he lives within walking distance.

"You crashing here?"

"Oh yeah, I like to give Sue and Billy some space from time to time." He shrugs but settles into his makeshift bed. Em checks the locks before heading upstairs, she seems on edge which makes me on edge.

"Night guys, love you" she yells from the stairs.

"Love you!" I reply, pulling out my phone to text Paul.

 _Everything okay?_

I stay up on social media for over an hour waiting for a reply but nothing comes through.

My whole body is stiff when I wake up the next morning. I must've slept in a weird position. The night rushes back to me as soon as I open my eyes. My hot and heavy make out session with Paul getting interrupted by a fucking bear?! I thought New York had it's fair share of crazy shit. I stare at the ceiling for I don't know how long till there's a knock at my door. Assuming it's Em I yell it's open but it's not her.

Paul waltzes in my room in a loose basketball tank and running shorts. Of course it's him, just my luck that he has to see me without a lick of makeup and wearing only an oversized tshirt.

"Oh, hi!" I'm suddenly aware of my potential morning breath and how my outfit leaves little to the imagination. He looks exhausted, I wonder if he stayed up all night again, all because of a bear?

"Hi" he breaths and sits next to me on the bed, as I move my legs to make room for him. "Sam, Embry, Jared and I are going to go camping for a couple of days."

"Oh fun! When?"

"Today, now actually, I just came by to say bye." It's pathetic how crushed I feel. We just start doing whatever the hell we're doing and now he's leaving? I can't hide the disappointment on my face.

"You sure you want to go camping? There's bears out there you know?" I'm not sure if it's too soon for sarcasm around the subject, but oh well.

"Har har har." He rolls his eyes, "gonna take a lot more than a bear to take men like us down." My turn to roll my eyes.

"Why are you guys going so suddenly?"

"We go every year, just something came up last minute so we had to change plans on the fly." He looks out the window as he replies, why do I feel like he's lying?

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, Wednesday maybe Thursday?" His voice is forlorn, that seems so far away…

"Okay, well have fun." I try to sound enthusiastic but I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Be careful around here okay, I want to come back to you in one piece."

"Yeah, you be careful too, never know what you're going to find out in the wilderness." Something about that sentence made his facial features darken.

"I will, I promise." With that he leans forward, pressing my lips to his lightly, but I'm unwilling to let our last kiss for multiple days be light and innocent. I bring my hands to his face pulling him to me, he gratefully obliges, moving us so I'm lying back with him hovering over me. He darts his tongue into my mouth as he snakes one hand under the covers, grasping at my bare thigh.

Breaking the kiss all too soon he hops off the bed, "okay if I don't leave now, I'm not sure I ever will." He crosses the room in an instant. "Take care of Em, she's always a wreck when Sam's gone." With that he disappears out the door.

Okay, I can do this, a few days without Paul will be fine. What the fuck is going on with me? I used to be able to go weeks at a time without seeing the person I was talking to and now I'm panicking about a few days spent apart from a guy I barely know. I throw my arm over my face and groan into it.

Em comes into the room a few minutes later looking solemn as hell. "Sam left," she says coming to lie down next to me.

"I know, but he'll only be gone a few days!" I try to sound upbeat to hide the fact that I'm disappointed with the guys leaving.

"I miss him already!" She replies turning her face into the pillow-oh boy.

"Think about all the fun we're going to have though? Wedding planning, we can go get our nails done! Plus we don't have to make obscene amounts of food."

"Eh, that's not entirely true, Seth's still here and eats more than the two of us combined."

"Trying to find a silver here Em."

She groans, "I know, I know, thank you." She pats my stomach with her hand, not removing her head from the pillow. This is going to be trickier than I thought.

"You can call him whenever too, that's a plus!"

"They barely get reception ever!" She whines into her pillow. Welp, that sucks, for her and for me.

"Okay, well that stinks but we aren't going to sit here and wallow! Let's do something, it's a gorgeous day, we could go to the beach?" That perked her up, she looked at me and smiled.

"Down!" She says, jumping up from the bed and racing out of the room, I dig through my draws to find one of the swimsuits I brought, a maroon one piece with cutouts down the sides. I throw my phone, sunglasses and sunscreen in bag, slip on my flip flops and head to the kitchen. Seth is still here, watching TV.

"Beach?" I ask and he grins.

"I'll run and grab my suit, wait for me okay?" Racing out the door without another word, I throw my bag on the kitchen table and fix myself a bowl of cereal.

Em is happier when she comes downstairs again, the ocean always seems to cheer her up. One year when we were 17 she was visiting me for a week and found out her family dog had passed away, so we went to Coney Island and had one of the best days we've ever had together.

"Seth's coming with," I tell her as she grabs some fruit from the fridge.

"Okay, awesome!" Her smile radiates throughout the room.

We spend the entire morning laying on the sand. By the time it hit lunchtime Seth had complained about being hungry at least 50 times so we made our way back to the house. There was still leftover salad from yesterday so Em made a pound of pasta for the three of us. The house was quiet with just us there; it felt weird-foreign almost.

Quill came over after lunch with Claire which brought us all into good spirits. Claire and I hung out on the living room carpet reading books and giggling for what felt like hours while the other three talked in the kitchen. Being with Claire reminded me so much of spending time with Kara, once again that pain in my chest constricted. There's something about little kids that I just adore, they're so full of wonderment, everything around them dazzles them, it's beautiful to watch.

"Can you stay here forever Ellie?" Claire asks turning between pages of The Velveteen Rabbit.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "no sweetheart, but I'll visit!" I give her a reassuring smile but her face becomes dejected, slowly she looks back to the page.

"Elle has to go back to New York to be with her little sister Clairey, she's just a little younger than you." I didn't even see Em come into the room but now she's sitting with us on the carpet.

"Yeah, her name's Kara," I lightbulb goes off, "want to meet her?!" That perks Claire back up, she nods enthusiastically. I spring up to get my phone and facetime my mom. Like clockwork Kara appears on the screen.

"ELLLLLLLE!" She screeches into the phone, her little face taking up the entire camera.

"Hi baby, I have someone I want you to meet!" Pulling Claire onto my lap so she's in the cameras view they both smile at eachother.

"Hi!" Claire says, waving into the phone.

"Hi!" Kara's smile is pretty much all you can see on the screen now. Before I know it, Claire has taken my phone and is giving Kara a tour of the house-instantaneous friends. They both talk for at least 20 minutes until my mom comes into the room and tells Kara they have to go pick up Jack from an appointment. It's like pulling teeth getting them to hang up, finally Quill gets the phone from Claire.

"I like her!" She squeals turning to me and running into my arms.

"Me too, Claire, me too."


End file.
